Safe to Say
by OnlyBrittana0604
Summary: Rated K for now. Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school. She lost it as she didn't fit in and left the 'Cheerio's' to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way.
1. Who Are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the 'Cheerio's' to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Who are you?**

Santana woke up on the wrong side of the bed on this Monday morning. She woke up late as her alarm never went off, which meant she had to get ready for the long day ahead faster then what she would normally would.

After washing, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, fixing hair, doing light make up, eating breakfast and packing her bag Santana was finally ready to start her day.

"Bye mami." Santana said quickly and kissed her mother on the cheek and left her house to get in her car and drive to school.

Santana got their within 10 minutes of constant driving, luckily there was no traffic in town today otherwise she would have been late to first period, English.

So here she was tapping away on her laptop to finish writing her essay that was already 1 week overdue, but she didn't care English was easy to her.

Her attention was taken away from her essay as her name was called she took out her headphone from her ear and listened intently. Shows how much attention she puts in her work she hadn't even noticed the new girl come in the class.

"Santana, this is Miss Pierce." Mrs Holloway announced as the new blonde girl looked at the floor.

"So..." Santana butted in shaking her head a little.

Mrs Holloway eyed Santana sceptically and continued "If you would let me finish Santana then you would understand what I was saying..." Santana sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, everyone now looking between the teacher, Santana and the new girl. "... Mrs Pierce will be sitting next to you from now on, so if you will please put your bag on the floor so Miss Pierce can take a seat." Mrs Holloway finished

"It's Brittany." the new girl informed.

_Brittany that's a nice name _Santana thought.

Santana turned on her chair and moved her bag so Brittany could sit down.

"Take a seat Brittany." Mrs Holloway said gesturing for her to sit.

Brittany sat down and put her bag on the floor, everyone returned back to their work as Mrs Holloway carried on with the class. Santana put her head phones back in her ear and finished her essay.

About 10 minutes later Santana felt a tapping on her shoulder, it was Brittany. She took out one of her headphones so she could hear her.

"Have you got a pen?" Brittany asked quietly and not making eye contact.

Santana sighed and leant over to look in her bag to take out a pen for the blonde girl who rudely interrupted her from her late essay.

Once she was done digging into her bag she found a blue pen and handed it to Brittany, as she took it their fingers grazed against Santana's and she looked up at her and Santana merely brushed it off and returned to her work.

As the bell rang Santana saved her now finished essay to her flash drive and handed it to Mrs Holloway with a cheeky smile, by this time everyone was out of the room and walking the halls of McKinley, except Brittany.

"I'm glad you finally handed it in Santana, next time you hand in work late there will be detentions set in place until you do hand it in." Santana gave her an apologetic look.

"I've been busy with my dad, I thought you would understand Mrs." Santana said a little quietly so Brittany couldn't hear.

"Well, I have taken these circumstances into consideration Santana, but a week is a long time overdue and your one of my top students in this class, I don't want to see you slacking off because of what has happened." Mrs Holloway put her hand on Santana's shoulder, because at her age she knows how hard it is to lose someone dearest to you.

"I promise to work to the bed of my ability Mrs Holloway, it's just hard to concentrate at home right now." Santana said walking back to her table to pack her things away.

Brittany never took her eyes off Santana until Mrs Holloway called get name.

"Brittany, how'd you think class went today?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Umm, I guess it was okay. I'm not so good in English, actually I'm not good in anything." Brittany said honestly.

"Well I doubt that Brittany you gave to be good at something."

"I like to dance and sing but that's it really, I like practical things." Brittany nodded a little happily.

"Well I'm sure that if you fall behind Santana can tutor you..." Brittany looked back at Santana who sighed "... Isn't that right Santana?"

Santana looked at Brittany and rubbed her forehead "Umm sure I guess."

"That's nice of you Santana." Mrs Holloway said looking between the two girls.

"Yeah well, it might get my mind off of things a little." Santana informed

"Thanks." Brittany said looking back at the floor.

"Oh Santana since Brittany's new why don't you show her to her classes and let her hang around with you at your lunch breaks to show her around and stuff."

"Oh no you don't have to." Brittany said picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Umm are you sure I mean it's a pretty big school, it confused me the first year I was here..." Santana offered "... I honestly don't mind." Santana gave Brittany a small smile.

Before Brittany could answer Mrs Holloway butted in "Great it's settled." she sipped more of her coffee which Santana thought would be cold by now.

Brittany smiled back at Santana as they left the room in silence.

* * *

"And this is the football field obviously." Santana gestures to the football field where jocks were playing a friendly game.

Santana walked over to the bleachers and took a seat at the back on the top row.

"So Brittany that concludes on our tour de school." Santana said jokingly but Brittany didn't laugh.

"Thanks for showing me around Santana you were right it is a big school." Brittany admitted sitting down next to Santana.

"No problem really I would have done nothing anyway." Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

After an awkward silence Santana wanted to ask the blonde something. "So... Brittany who are you? Where did you come from? What are your interests in life?"

"Well my name is Brittany Susan Pierce I came from a small town in Utah I came to Lima Ohio for my dad businesses and I was home schooled." Brittany shrugs.

"You were home schooled?" Santana asked genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah this is my first real school." Brittany dug into her bag and took out her bottle of water.

"Why is that?" Santana asked tilting her head slightly away from the sun.

"Well my father runs numerous businesses so we've always had a fare amount of money so he just thought it would be better if I was home schooled, but since we've moved here he's become more aware of my low grades so he moved me to a public school."

"Why was your grades low, I mean you don't look dumb." Brittany handed Santana the bottle of water after she had a drink, Santana took it and drank some herself.

"Well because we was always moving my dad had to hire a tutor who would live with us, and he didn't want a man to tutor me so he hired a woman and she was distracting me from working."

Santana looked at Brittany a little shocked because she really didn't look like the stereotypical lesbian.

"You're gay?" Santana asked.

"Well no and yes. I'm attracted to both genders, I don't believe in labels." she shrugged as Santana screwed the lid back on and handed it back to Brittany which she put back in her bag.

"Oh well that's really interesting, in Ohio we don't really get many homosexuals, well I only know of three Kurt Hummel, yourself, and I." Santana had to admit she really didn't have a great gay'dar but when it came to Kurt he was as gay as a Louis Spence from pineapple dance studios.

"Wait your gay?" Brittany asked eyebrows furring slightly.

"Yeah, I came out last year."

"Was it hard? You know 'coming out'."

Santana sat back leaning against the back of the bleachers "Well yeah I guess it was. But now that I'm 'openly gay' it's better because I use to be so stressed and angry. Would you believe I use to be one of the most popular girls at this school?"

Brittany shook her head "What happened?"

"Well when I 'came out' I was on the cheerleading squad called 'the Cheerio's'. And a commercial came out that 'outted' me. I left the Cheerio's because they kept accusing me of looking at them whilst getting changed, which was a lie I have higher standards than them, anyway I got bullied for a little while but people don't really talk to me to care anymore. Of course I still get the looks but I don't care anymore I just want to graduate school and leave this town for good and never look back."

The bell rang signalising for last period which was a let off because it was Spanish which Santana was fluent in.

"Wow you've had some school life huh?" Brittany asked getting up and walking down the stairs of the bleachers.

"I guess you could say that." Santana laughed as she walked with Brittany to their Spanish class.

* * *

"Well here we are Spanish class." Santana announced walking into an empty room.

"Are you good in Spanish?" Brittany asked sitting down at the back with Santana.

"Fluido." Santana laughed but Brittany just stared blankly to her which made her laugh even more.

"Yes I'm fluent, I'm Latina." she said so Brittany could understand her.

"That's awesome, I'm half Dutch." Brittany smiled.

"Awesome." Santana smile back.

Everyone started to come into the class so Santana took out her note book and pen and Brittany took out her book and the blue pen Santana had given her.

Santana saw Brittany's pen and smiled as she wrote down notes of what Mr Shue was saying.

Half way through the class Brittany was completely lost she was trying to write down what the meanings were but Mr Shue just talked so fast and she couldn't understand his really bad Spanish accent.

Santana saw that Brittany had stopped writing so she pushed her notebook over to Brittany so she could copy the notes.

"Thanks San." Brittany said quietly as she copied all the notes down.

_San_, Santana thought _I like that_.

As the class was coming to an end a short brunette spoke up.

"Mr Shue my dad's have been complaining that I never have enough homework, so could you please set something for us to do."

Everyone booed at the short brunette and threw paper balls at her. Santana just laughed.

"That's Rachel Berry, she's probably more hated then what I am." Santana informed whispering into Brittany's ear which sent tingles down her spine, but in a good way.

"Oh well then, for this week's assignment you have to make a poster on a Spanish island, in pairs." Mr Shue wrote the homework on the black board and everyone copied it into their book.

"Hey, can I work with you?" Brittany asked sweetly.

Santana nodded and finished writing down the homework.

* * *

**Well should I continue or what? **

**Review please**


	2. Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the cheerio's to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way.**

**Authors Note: thanks for all the followers, that follow this story you're awesome! But don't forget to review, if you want to see something happen**

**Woop woop fast update! Here you go chapter two.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Dad**

As the bell rang everyone got up as ran out if the class as Brittany and Santana packed all their equipment away.

"Do you want a ride home?" Santana asked slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah that'd be great actually, are you sure you don't mind?" Brittany asked walking out the class with Santana right behind her.

Brittany stopped and took Santana's pinky with her own which caused Santana to look down and admire the contrast of their skin tones.

"You don't mind do you?" Brittany asked which pulled Santana out of thought.

"Huh what?" Santana shook her head lightly.

"Taking me home, you don't mind right?" Santana just shook her head.

"No it's perfectly fine, I don't have to be home till late, my mom's working all day today so I'll just kill time." Santana shrugged.

They walked to the parking lot and Santana lead the way to her car still with their pinky's entwined. They stopped at a clean, black SUV.

"Wow, this is your car?" Brittany admired, Santana just smiled.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present from my dad..." Santana went silent after that which never went unnoticed by Brittany.

"Hey, it's okay." Brittany assured Santana with a small smile Santana smiled back and pressed the button that unlocks the car and jumped in on the driver's side.

After Brittany told Santana where she lives the car ride was awkwardly quiet.

When they pulled up outside of Brittany's house she noticed Santana's mood wasn't the same.

"Well this is me..." she said taking off her seatbelt "...Do you want to come in?" Santana thought about it before answering.

"Umm sure yeah, that'd be great." Santana smiled then in buckled her seatbelt and got out of her car.

Brittany lead the way up her path and took her keys from her bag then unlocked the door.

As Brittany opened the front door the house opened its self up. It was a beautiful home cream and brown walls that contrasted with the clean, laminate floor boards there were boxes in the living room labelled 'Books', as they walked through the house to the kitchen Santana saw that the house was more colourful the kitchen and dining area were both matching. It consisted of whites, blacks, oranges and greens.

"Mom! Your back." Brittany called. Then Santana saw Brittany's mother she was about the same Height as Brittany if not taller, she was blonde just like Brittany and she was beautiful just like Brittany. WAIT WHAT? Santana thought, she shrugged it off as Brittany's mom engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"Yeah I came home this morning. Who's your friend sweetie?" Brittany's mom asked gesturing to Santana.

"Mom this is Santana, Santana meet my mother." Brittany informed Her mother.

"Santana, that's a beautiful name." she extended her arm out so Santana could shake her hand.

"Yeah it's Spanish, I'm Latino it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Pierce." Santana shook her hand.

"Mrs Pierce makes me sound old, please call me Susan." Susan smiled at Santana then at Brittany.

"Umm mom were going up stairs to work on our Spanish homework." Brittany informed Susan as they headed up stairs.

"Santana honey are you staying for dinner?" Susan called.

Santana looked at Brittany who nodded "Yeah if that's okay." Santana said back.

"Okay honey."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and ran up the stairs and into her room.

_Now this is more Brittany _Santana thought.

Her room was a pale blue with a double bed in the corner the sheets were a darker shade of blue which stood out more. The carpet was clean, White whilst her furniture was black. A desktop was in another corner with a shut laptop and drawing utensils. In the middle of the room was a rug that was the same colour as the sheets on her bed and on her Walls there were numerous brightly coloured paintings of animals such as unicorns, tigers, lions and horses.

Santana walked into her room and noticed more on the wall behind her. There was a walk in closet with a full body mirror hanging high on the wall. The closet was open so she could see into it. Looking in the mirror she saw a door reflection which lead to an on suite bathroom.

"Britt your bedroom is awesome!" Santana said enthusiastically.

Brittany just smiled at her the sat down on her bed. "Yeah I got first pick my brothers bedroom is way smaller."

"Oh you have a brother?" Santana said genuinely surprised.

"Yeah he's a little brat." Santana sat down on Brittany's bed and kicked her shoes off and put them beside the bed post.

"Oh come on I bet he's not that bad." Santana smiled at Brittany who shook her head.

Just then a small boy ran into Brittany's room, scaring the shit out of both the girls.

"Sam! Get out of my room!" Brittany shouted.

"Oh touchy..." Sam looked at Brittany then at Santana "...Oh hello." Sam said looking at Santana.

"Hey." Santana waved.

"Sam get out now." Brittany warned.

Sam looked back at Brittany and poked his tongue out "Why? Am I interrupting you kissing your girlfriend?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest as Brittany got up.

"Your dead." and with that Sam ran out of the room followed by Brittany, Santana just laughed.

A minute later Brittany came back in the room with Sam tight in her arms.

"Say sorry to Santana." Brittany warned him.

"No." he said kicking his legs.

Brittany tightened her grip on him and he whined.

"Say sorry to Santana." Brittany repeated.

"Ouch, geez I'm sorry okay?" Brittany let go and he fell to the floor then ran out.

"Brat." Brittany said again to Santana then closed her bedroom door.

Santana laughed as Brittany made her way back over to the bed, but stumbled over one of Santana's shoes and landed on top of Santana who was laughing like an idiot. With their faces inches apart Brittany could smell Santana's strawberry Chap Stick on her lips. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes for long moments before getting off her.

"Erm, right homework. I'll go get our bags." Brittany walked out her room and shut the door, then fanned her face which was a little flushed.

As Brittany shut the door Santana sighed _her eyes _she thought to herself as she sat back up and moved to the top end of the bed.

Brittany ran down the stairs and grabbed their bags the ran back up and into the room, she saw Santana and smiled then handed Santana her bag and sat on the bed.

Santana took out her phone, books, and equipment that she would need. As Santana put her phone on the bed it lit up signalising a message.

Santana picked it up and sighed as she read the text on her phone.

From: Mami

Mija, I won't be home till early morning I'm working late again. There's leftover food in the fridge help yourself.

Brittany saw Santana's disappointment.

"What's up San?" Brittany asked carefully.

"My mom is working till early in the morning so I'll be home alone until she comes back." Santana informed Brittany before putting her phone back down.

"That sucks..." Santana nodded "...Why don't you stay here?" Brittany asked carefully.

Santana looked back at her phone then back to Brittany "Yeah if that's okay with your parents." Santana smiled.

"I'll ask at dinner."

They both got started on their homework until Susan came in to tell them dinner was ready.

"I hope Mexican is okay Santana." Susan said, Santana smiled and nodded.

As everyone sat down at the large table Susan gave the children theirs first before sitting down with her own plate.

"So mom, Santana's mother is working until the morning, is it okay if she crashes here?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Oh, sure honey you can stay anytime you want." Susan smiled widely at Santana who nodded to say thank you.

"Is dad working late tonight?" Sam asked.

"Oh no dear he's just caught in traffic he should be home any time now." Susan said after letting her mouth swallow her food.

Santana and Brittany dug in to their food and Santana had to admit it was delicious.

"Oh my god Mrs. P, this is awesome." Santana admired.

Brittany nodded to show her agreement.

"Thank you dear." she smiled.

"So Santana what is it your mother does?"

Santana chewed her food and swallowed before answering.

"She's a nurse at the Lima hospital."

"Oh that's great, what about your father?"

And there it was Santana's Kryptonite, she tensed up and Brittany could see the hurt of Santana's face.

"Mom, no." Brittany said quietly.

"No it's okay Britt, uh my dad was a soldier in the army, he got sent out to Afghanistan a year ago. Last month his major came to my house and told us that he got killed in the crossfire of an attack, he was unarmed and got shot in the head, died instantly." Brittany just stared wide eyed at Santana.

"I'm sorry." Susan said quietly and stared at her plate.

"Me too." Brittany said sincerely and offered Santana a small smile.

"I'm just glad he died instantly, I wouldn't want him to suffer." Santana said a little upset and sniffed her nose.

"Were you close to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we were like two peas in a pod." Santana put her fork down on the plate she suddenly lost her appetite.

"Is it okay if I go home to grab something's?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure sweetie." Susan smiled.

"I'll go with you." Brittany got up from her place and grabbed her's and Santana's plate and put them on the kitchen counter.

Santana went upstairs and grabbed her things then came back down and saw Brittany waiting at the door for her.

"Ready?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

It took a twenty minute drive from Brittany's house to Santana's. As they pulled up on the drive of an expensive looking house Santana killed the engine.

"Do you want to wait here or come inside?" Santana asked taking off her seatbelt.

Brittany took her's off and smiled as she opened up the car door.

Santana opened the door and turned the lights on so she could see. "All my stuff is in my room." Santana stated as she took off for her room Brittany followed closely.

Santana went through to her bedroom and brought out a duffle bag from her closet to put her things into.

Santana pulled out her pj's, her underwear and clothes for tomorrow, tooth brush, hairbrush, makeup bag, socks, a book of some sort, phone charger and her pillow.

Once Santana had made sure she had everything she turned and smiled to Brittany who smiled back, they went back down stairs and turned the lights off then returned to Santana's car.

"When we get back my dad should be home." Brittany informed Santana who nodded.

"You'll love him he's great." Santana nodded again.

The ride back wasn't as quiet as Santana turned on the music radio station and played the melodies in the background and sung along with the words.

"You can sing!" Brittany admired as Santana nodded and returned her focus to the roads which was staring to get darker so she turned on her headlights.

"What do you want to do when we get back?" Santana asked.

"Well I'd really like to finish the Spanish homework but we can do that another time if you'd like."

"Oh shit! I left my school bag." Santana shouted and slowed the car down so she could turn around. Brittany just laughed at Santana's reaction.

When they got back to Santana's house she ran in and got her bag then danced her way down her porch and into her car both girls giggling like idiots.

* * *

Santana and Brittany finally got back to Brittany's house they'd been gone for an hour already.

"Mom were home!" Brittany called into the house.

"Brittany?" a man's voice called.

"Daddy!" Brittany ran towards her dad and he caught her mid air in a heart swelling hug.

"Dad, that's Santana my new best friend, mom said she could stay the night." Brittany informed her father.

"I know sweetie, it's nice to meet you Santana." he gestured for Santana to go to him which she did.

As Santana reached Brittany's father he gave he a hug and said hello.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir I've heard wonderful things about you." Santana smiled as she pulled away from the hug.

"As have I." he said back to Santana.

Brittany took Santana's bags and walked upstairs so Santana followed.

"Your dad is really nice Britt." Santana stated.

"Yeah I know he's awesome." Brittany put Santana's bags on the bed.

"I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas." Brittany announced and took out a tank top and shorts.

"You can get changed in here, don't worry no one will come in." and with that Brittany headed to her bathroom where she would get changed.

Santana opened her duffle bag and took out her black tank top and pink pyjama bottoms.

Santana took off her jeans and underwear and put on her bottoms then took off her top but kept her bra on as she picked up her top Brittany walked back in.

"Oh shit! Sorry! I completely forgot you were here." Brittany turned around quickly as she saw Santana's nearly naked torso.

Santana just laughed then threw her tank top over her head.

"You can look now." Santana stated.

Brittany moved over to her bed and flicked the TV on obviously she shrugged it off.

Santana got on the bed too and laid down next to Brittany who was flicking through the channels effortlessly. When she found a movie to keep on she put the remote down and got under the sheets.

Santana was looking at the TV when she remembered her pillow so she got up and grabbed it, then placed it under her head.

Santana's phone was ringing so the grabbed that too.

Caller id: Mami

Santana picked up the phone and talked to her mother and said she was sleeping at her friend's house.

Brittany was so tired that the TV was becoming a blur to her.

Santana hung up the phone then lay back down and Brittany moved closer to her and put her hand over Santana's stomach.

"Uh, Britt?" Santana asked.

Brittany quickly moved her hand.

"Sorry I'm a huge cuddle monster in bed." Brittany informed Santana who chuckled at her comment.

"It's okay I am too." and with that Santana put Brittany's hand back on her flat stomach.

"Goodnight San." Brittany yawned.

"Night Britt, sweet dreams." Santana smiled as she rubbed small circles over Brittany's hand.

That night James came into Brittany's room and turned off her TV and smiled at his daughter and her new best friend.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Sugar

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the 'Cheerio's' to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way.**

* * *

**Bleep bleep bleep.**

Santana opened one eye and saw the duck alarm shaking and cooing load squeaks throughout Brittany's newly bright bedroom. The high sun shone through the blinds and reflected off the mirror and onto Santana and Brittany.

Santana reached out an arm and pressed the button that would stop the ongoing noises. The noises faded along with Santana's sleep.

Santana sat up a little which made Brittany move around still close to the Latina and her arm draped around her stomach.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps _Santana thought.

"Britt." Santana said shaking the blonde slightly.

"5 more minutes mom." Brittany moaned sleepily and shook her head.

"Do I look like your mother no, c'mon wake up sleepy head." Santana cooed into Brittany's ear.

Brittany opened her eyes slightly and squinted at the brightness of her room.

"Did you sleep well?" Brittany asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up next to the Latina.

"Amazing, your bed is really soft Britt." Santana got off the bed and stretched her muscles out, her tank top riding up a little at the front.

"Yeah I know I love my bed." Brittany got up too and opened the blinds fully.

"You don't mind if I quickly jump in the shower right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead there should be new towels in there."

"Thanks, oh can you show me how to use it?" Santana picked up her bag and walked towards Brittany's bathroom and Brittany followed closely behind.

Brittany showed Santana how to use the shower and turned it on for her.

"This dial decides what temperature it's on, I like it not hot but not cold so I use dial 5 but if you want it hotter turn it up and vice versa for cold." Brittany looked at Santana who nodded.

Brittany left so Santana could shower so she walked into her closet to puck out her attire for today. Once Brittany had found done clothes to wear she put them down in the bed, after making it, to see if they went well together which they did.

Brittany picked out clothes that were suitable for today's weather such as denim shorts that stop mid thigh and a White tank top that had an ironed on picture of Rihanna placed on the length of the top. She picked up a black pair of converse to finish the outfit. Brittany picked up a White bra and matching panties and put them under her clothes so Santana couldn't see them.

By the time Brittany got out all her clothes she heard the water stop running so she looked at the time 6:50am on her duck alarm clock. They still had plenty of time to eat pack their things and leave school started at 8:20am.

Santana walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair dripping wet and running down her back.

Brittany took one glance at her mouth agape and wide eyes.

"Shower's ready for you." Santana chimed.

"I- um s-shower right shower." Brittany stuttered and picked up her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Brittany's behaviour never went unnoticed by Santana who simply shrugged it off and got her clothes out.

Once Santana was dressed she expertly took it to dry her hair off a little.

Santana picked up her brush from her duffel bag and ripped it through her tangled hair.

"Ouch." Santana moaned hissing in pain but kept brushing through her thick locks of brunette hair.

Brittany got in the shower and turned it down a notch or two considering Santana upped the temperature to a Boiling 8/10.

She sighed as she felt the water hit her back and carried on going till it hit the floor of the shower then down the drain pipe.

Brittany was out if the shower in under 10 minutes after washing her body and hair.

Brittany decided to get dressed in the bathroom because she knew Santana would be on the other side of the door probably still getting dressed herself.

Brittany dried herself then got dressed and brushed her teeth. When she thought she looked presentable she opened the door and walked back in the bedroom and found Santana putting on her makeup.

"Hey San." Brittany greeted her shortly.

"Hey are you ready?" Santana asked zipping up her makeup bag, blowing a kiss to herself in the mirror and turning around to face Brittany.

"Nearly just need to brush my hair, and then eat breakfast." she shrugged and brought the hair brush to her thin hair and brushed gently.

"Actually I'd like to take you out for breakfast, to like a cafe or something. If that's okay with you?" Santana asked pouting a little.

"Umm sure, why though?"

"For letting me crash here silly. Not a lot of people would do that for me, so this is how I'm saying thank you." she shrugged packing her things into her duffel bag.

"Thanks San." Brittany smiled finishing brushing her hair and throwing the hair brush aimlessly on the bed.

Brittany walked over to her closet and picked up her perfume and sprayed herself numerous times.

"Ay dios mio! Britt that smells awesome." Santana admired staring at Brittany.

"Yeah it's vanilla, do you want some?" Brittany asked smirking at Santana.

"Duh." she said shortly and grabbed the bottle gently then sprayed herself all over.

Brittany just laughed at Santana as she picked up her bag after Santana was done applying the perfume she handed it back to Brittany who put it in her bag.

"Ready?" Brittany asked, Santana nodded and picked up her bags which Brittany took from her and walked out the bedroom door and down stairs.

Santana followed Brittany downstairs and into the kitchen where Brittany took out two bottles of water and handed one to Santana.

"Thanks B."

Brittany put the water in her bag and slung it over her shoulder then picked up Santana's bags with one hand and grabbed Santana's hand with her empty one and walked out to Santana's car.

Santana unlocked the car and Brittany put their bags on the back seats then got in the passenger side.

"You are strong aren't you?" Santana asked but it was more of a statement she then turned the ignition on.

"Well I do dance." Brittany reminded.

"Oh that reminds me, if you like to dance so much why don't you join glee club?" Santana suggested.

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled just thinking about belonging to any club would be amazing for her.

"Yeah maybe, I don't like joining clubs alone because I won't know anyone." Brittany pouted.

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine." Santana assured and put her seatbelt on, Brittany did the same.

"Hey here's an idea why don't you join with me?" Brittany suggested smiling at Santana widely.

"Oh I don't know Britt..." Brittany pouted and Santana didn't like it "...Oh c'mon Britt, I just don't sing in front of people." Santana said and rubbed Brittany's bicep.

"Please San, c'mon you sang beautifully in front of me." Brittany pouted even more.

"Yeah well it's you not the state..." Santana sighed "...Fine but if we get slushied it's your fault."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Brittany hugged Santana then pulled back and danced a little which made Santana laugh.

Santana drove off in the direction of the cafe that she told Brittany about.

Once they got there Santana parked up and they walked in pinkys linked.

They sat down at an empty table by the window and a waitress came by and took their order. Santana and Brittany were talking about her father.

"So when was his funeral?" Brittany asked carefully, she didn't want to push Santana but she needed her to know that she could trust her.

Santana answered shortly after their breakfast got given to them. They decided to have pancakes and chocolate sundaes.

"Well a week after he passed his body got flown back into Ohio, the army organised everything to do with the funeral which really pissed my mom off..." Santana put some pancake in her mouth and ate it before finishing "...And they held the funeral 2 weeks ago tomorrow." Santana finished.

Brittany could tell that Santana got upset every time the topic was brought up.

"Hey..." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and stroked over it with her thumb "...I know it's hard right now but in time it will get better." Santana looked at Brittany with teary eyes then wiped them gently.

"Thanks B, for everything." Brittany smiled then pulled her hand away and finished her breakfast.

After they ate they got up and walked to the counter to pay.

"That'll be $10 please." she old woman asked, Santana paid then turned around and saw someone who she'd rather not have seen.

"Tana?" a short blonde/brunette girl called.

Santana looked at Brittany apologetically Brittany just furred her eyebrows a little.

"Sugar?" Santana called back.

The girl came over to them with some brown haired guy.

"Sugar I thought you left town?" Santana looked at the guy next to her and frowned a little.

"Yeah my daddy moved back here so I came back too, Santana this is my boyfriend Josh Coleman." sugar smiled as she said boyfriend.

The truth was Santana dated Sugar last year but Sugar broke it off and claimed she wasn't interested anymore and broke Santana's heart.

Brittany saw the hurt in Santana's eyes and grabbed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Josh, this is my-" Brittany butted in "Girlfriend, hi I'm Brittany." Santana looked at her and Brittany gave her a look as if to say 'Play along.'

"Oh, well it's nice to see you've moved on Santana." Sugar nodded at both of them.

"Completely." Santana said and put her arm around Brittany's waist and pulled her closer.

"Might I just say that you two make a great couple." Sugar said looking at the two girls before her.

"Thanks, she's my Britty-bear." Santana shrugged and laughed a little.

"Well look at you two love birds, go on kiss." Josh said and Santana looked at Brittany worriedly.

"Uh w-we-" Brittany broke Santana's stuttering as she kissed her hard.

Brittany didn't actually mean to kiss Santana but with the circumstances she did anyway and probably saved a lot of embarrassment for the Latina.

Santana kissed back and closed her eyes into the kiss as if it were dear life, she deepened it and their tongues danced in a frenzy Santana opened her eyes and saw never ending blue orbs staring straight back at her.

They pulled away from each other and the old lady said "aww" which made them both blush.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy together." Sugar added and walked away leaving two very flushed girls. Santana looked at Brittany and smiled.

"Uh, we should get to school." Santana said and grabbed Brittany's hand.

* * *

Santana was the happiest girl in the world her smile never left her face all day and people looked at Santana weirdly but she was use to the looks and shrugged them off.

The bell rang and was time for lunch Santana got a message and looked at it instantly.

From: Brittany.

Hey, I'm going to the bleachers meet me there ;)

Santana smiled and walked her way to the bleachers with hurried steps.

As Santana approached the bleachers she saw that Brittany wasn't there.

"San!" Brittany called from under the bleachers. Santana followed Brittany's voice and saw her sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall with her head looking down.

"Hey Britt-Britt how was classes..." Santana walked closer and noticed Brittany didn't look up "...Britt? Are you okay?" Santana lifted Brittany's face up by her chin and saw her eye.

"Britt what the fuck? What happened to you?" Santana shouted angrily.

"Uh I-I erm fell." Brittany said not making eye contact.

"Britt c'mon tell me the truth, what happened?" Santana asked sincerely.

"Well after I texted you to meet me here, there was a fight between two cheerleaders and I was standing where one of them hit me." Santana pulled Brittany up by her hands to get a better look at her shiner. Santana touched it and Brittany winced in pain.

"I swear those Cheerio's seriously don't know who their dealing with, c'mon I'll take you to the nurse." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead the way to the school nurse.

* * *

**Well what'd you guys think? Please review it means a lot because I go all crazy when I get one, crazy is good so please review.**

******Oh just to let you's guys know that the chapters will be delayed a little because of school and stuff but I hope they wont be too delayed, i want to update like every two days if possible so yeah...**

**Till the next time... Chloe out!**


	4. Strawberry Santana and being badass

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the Cheerio's to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

Santana and Brittany arrived at the nurses office and on the way there they got a few dirty looks from most of the student body, but Santana didn't care she was determined to get Brittany some medical attention for her swollen eye.

"Hello ladies what can I do you for today." the nurse greeted then saw Brittany's eye and waved them through to an individual room where she could focus on Brittany without any distraction.

"So what happened to you to get this." the nurse asked, Brittany looked at her name tag and it said 'Jackie' so she assumed it was her name.

"Umm there was a fight earlier between two Cheerio's and one of them hit me instead of the other girl." Brittany shrugged.

"Britt don't shrug as if it's nothing, because it really isn't. Those stupid cheerleaders will get what's coming to them if it's the last thing I do." Santana stated and held Brittany's hand as she sat on the bed.

"Thanks for caring Santana. But really it was my fault I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, no biggy." Santana shifted so she could sit beside Brittany on a chair.

"Don't say it's your fault, it's not your fault B." Santana said sweetly.

Jackie looked at them with teary eyes because it's not often you get such a great friendship these days, however Jackie thought differently.

"How long have you been dating?" Jackie asked putting some ice in a cloth and handing it to Brittany.

Santana looked up completely surprised at the accusation "Were not dating." she said quickly.

Brittany's nose scrunched up a little at the thought of her and Santana dating. I mean yeah they kissed but it was the spur of the moment nothing more. Pftt she didn't like Santana like that. I mean c'mon she'd only known her for a day. But the big question stuck in her head like super glue, did she? No that's silly talk. She just likes their friendship like she loves her parents, wait what?

Brittany was pulled out if thought as Santana let go if her hand, she missed her touch already.

"Uh yeah were just great friends-" Brittany stated and Santana joined in quickly after "The best of friends." Santana smiled at Brittany who smiled back sweetly.

"Denial." Jackie said under her breath and walked out of the room.

Brittany put the cloth containing the ice cubes over her swollen eye and laughed at the coldness of it which made Santana laugh.

"Here let me..." Santana said shortly taking the cloth from Brittany and dabbing her eye gently "...I can see better." Santana joked.

"Hardy har." Brittany said a little offended but tried not to show it.

"Oh I'm just joking." Santana confirmed which made Brittany smile.

_God her lips are soft..._ Santana thought looking down at them then back up to her eyes and saw Brittany staring at her's.

_What i'd give to kiss her again..._ Brittany thought licking her lips to moisten them unbeknownst that they were slightly chapped and very dry.

Santana saw Brittany lick her lips and her mind played it in slow motion over and over and over. She had to have them. It left like it was life or death, okay exaggeration but the needed them and she needed them now.

Santana leaned in slightly and the door opened bringing them out of their moment.

"Brittany, here is your note, you have been given permission to leave early as, well the circumstances. Santana if you could drive her home that would be much appreciated as she is in no condition to go home by herself." Jackie handed Santana Brittany's note and motioned for them to follow her.

_Fucking cockblock Santana_thought but followed her anyway clinging tightly onto Brittany's hand.

"Right if you'll just sign out you can leave and take her home, and look after her until her parents get home." Jackie handed Santana a clipboard and Santana wrote down her's and Brittany's name then the time and why they was leaving.

After she was done she put it in Jackie's desk and walked toward the door pulling Brittany with her.

"I need my bag from my locker." Brittany stated, Santana took her to her locker and got her back then went to Brittany's locker which was on the opposite wall they got their stuff and left school grounds.

"Before going to your place, want to get some ice cream?" Santana offered pulling away from the car lot.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for ice cream San." Brittany said.

Santana scratched her elbow "Well what are you in the mood for then?" Santana asked looking in her rear view mirror then the wind mirrors.

Brittany thought about it, she wasn't in the mood for anything but it seemed like Santana didn't want to go home straight away so she decided on what to have "Umm strawberry Santana." Brittany said looking out the window.

WAIT WHAT? "Excuse me?" Santana said looking at Brittany. DID SHE JUST SAY STRAWBERRY SANTANA?

"Strawberry sundae." Brittany said again this time more clearer.

"Oh I thought you said, don't worry." Santana took a left and drive into the car lot for the ice-cream bar.

"Tell me?" Brittany asked confused.

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter." Santana assured and got out the car.

Telling Brittany that made her want to know even more.

She followed Santana into the bar and they sat down opposite each other and ordered. Santana got a double chocolate and whipped cream sundae and Brittany got strawberry twist and whipped cream sundae.

"Please tell me San." Brittany dragged out the last word and gave Santana her biggest pout ever imaginable.

The waiter came over with their ice creams and left just as quickly.

Santana just stared at Brittany and smiled "Fine..." Santana said defeated Brittany took a spoonful of whipped cream in her mouth and got ready "...I thought you said Uh god I thought you said strawberry Santana."

Having said that Brittany choked on her whipped cream. _Wow I really didn't expect that_! Brittany thought.

After Brittany finished coughing, which made other people in the bar stare at them, she burst out into a pit of laughter Santana laughed with her until it hurt.

After the laughing had subsided they fell into a comfortable silence and just enjoyed each-other's presence.

Brittany was the first to finish her sundae which was funny because Santana looked as if she was scoffing it. Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled having noticed she had finished.

As Santana looked up Brittany saw the mess she had made with her sundae. She had it all around her mouth and some whipped cream on her chin if anyone else saw her they probably would have thought she was handicapped but to Brittany it was the most adorable thing in the world to look at.

"What?" Santana asked, seeing the way Brittany was staring at her.

"You have a little something." Brittany pointed to her mouth and Santana smeared the chocolate more so Brittany go up a bit and attempted to wipe some away.

It failed the chocolate wasn't coming off without water. Brittany took Santana's hand and walked to the sign with the word 'Women's' written in bold letters.

Once inside the bathroom Brittany gently pushed Santana to the counter so she could sit on it to make it easier to manoeuvre around her better.

Santana took some tissue and wet it a little before wiping the chocolate and cream away from her mouth.

Santana laughed because not an hour ago she was doing the same for Brittany but for her eye.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked all serious.

"Nothing, it's just I was thinking and I probably looked like a huge twat with that around my mouth." Santana giggled but Brittany face tightened.

"I thought you looked pretty damn delicious." Brittany admitted.

"Really?" Santana squinted her eyes.

"Sure, I'd eat you out." Brittany put her hand over her mouth in utter shock.

"Umm thanks?" Santana furred her brows.

"I really didn't mean to say that, oh my god shit..." she cursed "...I'm so sorry I don't really think before saying things and it sort of just fell out of my mouth and-" Brittany was cut off by Santana's finger over her mouth to stop her rambling.

"It's fine B, just drop it." Santana hopped off the counter and pulled up her jeans.

"Thanks by the way." Santana said and moved for the door, but Brittany just pushed her against it and turned her around.

"Ouch Britt." Santana started by got cut off by Brittany's lips against her own. Santana sighed into the kiss and pushed her head forward so she could kiss her better but Brittany was clinging onto her like wet tights.

Brittany deepened the kiss by tilting her head to the side slightly and pushing her tongue through and into Santana's mouth which Santana loved so she did the same, their tongues met in the middle and twisted and danced around together.

Brittany's breathing was uneven and she was running out of it very quickly so she pulled back and rested her forehead on Santana's to her dismay her eyebrow hit Santana's and she winced in pain for a second as Santana kissed her over and over again.

"You. Taste. Like. Strawberries." Santana said between kisses and Brittany smiled and pulled back.

"Hmm strawberry Santana." she smiled dopily at her and kissed her one last time.

* * *

Brittany opened the door and Santana followed her into the living room where Brittany sat on the sofa.

"I'll go get you some ice B." Santana announced and walked in the kitchen and got a small towel and put lots of cubes in it then wrapped it up.

Santana returned with the ice and sat down next to Brittany and put the ice on her still very swollen eye.

"Does it hurt?" she asked lovingly.

"Not when you do it." Brittany smiled Santana moved the ice and kissed Brittany's eye and shivered at the coldness when she had placed a fair amount of kisses over Brittany's eye she put the ice back on it.

"You do realise your going to have a bruise there for a while right?" Santana asked looking into Brittany's eye.

"Yeah, I'm going to look badass." she laughed trying to pull off Santana's voice but failed.

"No, sweetie only I can be badass, it runs in the family you know?" she laughed and beeped Brittany's nose.

"Oh I'm sure it does. C'mere." Brittany said pursing her lips which met with Santana's in a sweet kiss.

"So I'll take it as Sugar was your girlfriend?" Brittany asked laying into Santana.

"Yeah she was, about a year ago but she ended it after like a month and said 'Im not gay' but if she wasn't then why would she date me ya' know?" Santana put her arm over Brittany's shoulder and kept the ice in place.

"Yeah I get what you mean. Do you still love her?" Brittany asked genuinely curious.

"Why? You jealous?" Santana chuckled but Brittany didn't answer.

"Nah as I said we only dated for a month, I didn't love her anyway well that I told her." Santana said truthfully.

"Well this Is depressing, so what about you? Any love interests at the moment?" Santana asked smiling.

Brittany turned to look at her and smiled "Well not love, yet. But I have someone that comes to mind all the time."

"N'aww how cute."

"Nope she's actually really annoying." Brittany joked.

Santana just gasped "Oh not annoying, whatever shall we do?" Santana said jokingly.

Brittany turned around so she was face to face with Santana "Well I could think if a few things." Brittany smirked and kissed Santana deeply. Santana lay down on the sofa with Brittany straddling her thighs.

"You know from here you can't even notice your eye." Santana stated winking at Brittany.

"Uh I'm going to look ugly until it goes away." Brittany announced as if it were a rule, Santana just shook her head.

"Nope, as you said you're going to look badass." Santana winked, Brittany leaned down and kissed her again and again.

* * *

Santana woke up with Brittany lying between her legs still on the sofa. _I don't remember falling to sleep _Santana thought and shifted slightly causing Brittany to stir and wake up.

"Hey." Santana said sleepily and smiled down at Brittany.

"Hi." Brittany answered sitting up.

"What's the time?" Santana asked Brittany looked up at the clock and answered.

"3:45" Brittany looked confused and looked around.

"What's up B?" Santana asked just as confused.

"My mom should be home by now." she stated getting up and looking in the kitchen.

"B she's probably stuck in traffic or something." Santana assured Brittany walked back over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Yeah she'll be back soon. Just traffic." Brittany repeated.

Santana's phone buzzed in her pocket so she took it out and saw her mom called her 3 times but missed them. Santana's phone lit up and buzzed again so she put the phone to her ear and talked.

"Mami?" Santana greeted.

"Hey Mija finally you pick up."

"Yeah sorry I fell asleep."

"Okay, well I won't be home for dinner two people just came in, they had an accident and it was pretty bad and they have a few problems but hopefully they will be better in no time."

"Aww that's awful, do you know who they are?"

"Umm there defiantly new to town. The Pierces I think that's their names."

Santana could cry right now. Brittany didn't know so she would have to tell her. What if she gets worried and cries Santana can't stand it when people cry but Brittany, she couldn't ever see her upset let alone cry.

"Mija? Are you still there?" Santana heard vaguely.

"Yeah Mami, I'm coming down to the hospital with a friend. I miss you. I have to go I'll see you shortly." Santana hung up the phone.

Santana didn't want to lie to Brittany she couldn't it was foreign to Brittany, but she couldn't tell her that possible her whole family was laying in a hospital bed.

"Hey Britt? Do you want to come with me to the hospital to visit my mom?" Santana asked a little shaky.

"I think I should wait for my parents, but when they come back I can come with you." Brittany said looking out the window.

Santana knew it would come down to this.

"Britt please don't make me go alone, please?" the guilt trip really Santana?

"Fine but I'll write them a note and say where I am." that just made Santana feel even more guilty.

Brittany wrote the note and left it on the sofa. Santana got in the car with Brittany and drove to the hospital. Was Brittany ready for this? Was Santana?

* * *

**Well it went from cute to angst sorry guys your probably hating me right now and your welcome love you too ;) Oh I thing that deserves a review :) please don't forget it's right under this little authors note!**

**Just to let you know! There will be more angst in the next chapter but also a lot of love/cuteness (use your imagination :D ) I just thought you might want some fluff first.**

**Until the next time... Chloe out!**


	5. Only To You'

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the cheerios to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more then one way.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

Brittany looked at Santana worriedly as Santana turned off the ignition.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Britt I ne-" Santana was interrupted by an annoying tapping on the window.

Santana rolled down her window to talk to the traffic warden.

"Can I help you?" Santana asked politely.

"Yes, miss you can't park her without a disabled badge." he said pointing to the sign which Santana never noticed.

"Ah well we'll just move." Santana restarted the engine and drove off to look for another place to park.

Once they found a place to park they exited the car and walked hand in hand into Lima hospital.

"Hey Mija." Santana's mom greeted her.

"Mami, this is Brittany my amazing friend." Brittany smiled and offered a handshake.

"Britt, that's my mom Gloria."

"I'm sorry sweetie but in my family we hug." Gloria said smiling at the porcelain girl before her.

"Ah well a hug is always welcome Mrs. Lopez, or should I say nurse Lopez." Brittany hugged Gloria and smiled at Santana who was smiling straight back.

"Please, call me Gloria."

Brittany nodded and smiled.

"So, Mami can I talk to you outside for a second?" Gloria nodded and walked with Santana out of the room.

"What's on your mind Mija?"

"When you called today you said the Pierce's where here. You see Brittany is family of them, their her parents and she doesn't know their here and I'm shit scared of how she's going to react." Santana stared at her mother and was hoping for some advice.

"Well first of all Santana I'm disappointed in you, that girl in there you call your amazing friend doesn't know her parents are here because you didn't tell her..." Santana nodded at her mother she just didn't know what to do or say to her without her being upset "...However you're both here now. Santana you need to tell her because I saw what her parents are like and she needs to know now." Santana's eyes went wide.

"How bad are they?"

"Santana, they'll be lucky to survive the week..." Santana looked at the room which Brittany was in she mouthed 'Oh my god' and looked back at her mother "...Also a young boy was brought in with them he's not as bad as they are but he will be staying in here for a while."

"Where are they?" Gloria looked at her daughter and answered.

"Their upstairs room 19 Santana they look bad."

"Okay, thank you Mami." Santana walked back into the room and got ready for hell to break loose.

* * *

"Hey San." Brittany smiled.

"Hey I need to tell you something..." Santana sat down next to Brittany and grabbed her hands with her own and held them in her lap "...And your not going to like it." Brittany furred her brows and waited for Santana to tell her.

"Britt before I tell you this I need you to know I'm so sorry and don't say anything until I'm finished, okay?" Brittany nodded.

"B, the real reason I brought you here is because... There's been an accident with your family, and they here and in the hands of the best people possible. Now I'm not sure how it happened but it's not good, my mom said your brother is okay but will be staying for a little while. Whereas your parents well Britt there not so good, mom has seen them and she said there pretty bad. Britt I'm so so sorry I'm telling you now, but I couldn't see you in pain at the house then drive you here and be crying all the way, I just can't see you upset. I'm sorry."

Brittany stared at her she heard something about an accident with her family then everything else Santana just said was blah blah blah blah blah.

"Britt say something." Santana asked desperately.

"You're lying, why would you lie about this?" Brittany said barely inaudible and shaking her head.

"Britt please, I'm not lying, their upstairs. You need to see them." Santana kissed Brittany's hands but Brittany took them away and backed away from Santana completely.

"Oh god Santana, no." the tears from Brittany's eyes ran freely down her face and she left them to do so.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry." Santana moved closer and offered her a hug which she moved into.

"It's going to be okay Britt I'm here. I'm here, I'm not leaving you." Santana cooed into the embrace.

"I need to see them." Brittany said determined and wiped her eyes with a sniff.

"I'll come with you."

"No, I need to do thus alone." Santana could feel her heart break at that moment.

"Oh okay, well I'm here, I'm not going to leave." Santana assured.

Brittany nodded "Can you take me to them?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Yeah, c'mon." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led them out the door and upstairs to room 19.

* * *

"I'll wait out here, if you need me just call okay?" Santana looked in Brittany's eyes for any uncertainty which she never found.

"Yeah, okay I'll shout if I do..." Brittany's voice faded as she turned and looked at the door number it read 'Room 19' on the sign by the door it had the names of the patients inside the room which read 'Pierce Susan, Pierce James, Pierce Sam.' Brittany opened the door and walked inside...

* * *

Santana sat down on the floor outside the door and put her elbows on her knees and rested her face in her hands.

Santana sighed as she waited and waited and waited. She'd admit it she wasn't a patient person, she knew that her mom knew that.

When Santana thought about it she realised she didn't actually talk to anyone in school or out of school, and when Brittany came along three days ago she felt as if she was able to speak to her as if she was the most popular person in the world.

Maybe she got the feelings back of when she was a Cheerio last year, maybe she was getting her confidence back after a year.

Santana could have been sitting there on the hallway for hours on end but she would stay there for Brittany, she'd take a bullet for Brittany.

Santana heard a door open next to her and Brittany came out and sat down next to Santana.

"They look bad..." that's all Brittany said.

"I'm sorry Britt, for everything and especially not telling you right away." Santana sighed and looked at Brittany who had her eyes closed head facing the ceiling.

Brittany sighed before answering "You did what you did, and you can't change it so there's no point in saying sorry to me now." Brittany didn't say it spiteful way but more in a sincere way.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Santana asked after hearing Brittany's stomach rumble.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to come down to the cafeteria or stay here, what do you want to do?"

"I-I want to go." Brittany stuttered.

Santana got up and offered her hand out to Brittany who took it and never let go.

"San, what will happen if they die? I can't imagine life without them." Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist and held her close.

Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head and answered "When I found out my dad would be going to Afghanistan I thought about him all the time. I already knew what life was like without him because he was out there fighting. I always thought about him dying but when I think about it he may already of been dead because he wasn't here with me and mom. He always use to send letters saying how great the experience was and that no one was forcing him to fight, he did it because he wanted to fight for my family, for me. And when he did die I cried, I cried a lot because my dad was everything to me, he's the reason I am who I am. His death was mourned obviously but every time I think of him I remember great memories that will never fade. In the letters he use to write at the bottom 'Im with you no matter what' because death could come at anytime. B, seeing you with your family is like me seeing my dad, it's special, even tho I don't know the great memories you have with them, you know them and you can keep hold of them forever, because even if death does come they will always be with you. And so will I."

By the time Santana had finished they were in the cafeteria and getting their food and drink.

"Santana, I never knew you felt like that..." Brittany sat down next to Santana and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder "...That was beautiful, your right they are with me." Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder so Santana put her arm around Brittany protectively.

They ate in silence and Santana felt so relieved that she let that out, she never talked about her dad to anyone, except Brittany.

Once they had finished eating they put their trays on the rack and walked back up to room 19 hand in hand.

"Your special to me you know that?" Brittany stated.

Santana just smiled as they turned the corner.

They saw a lot of nurses and doctors come whizzing past and they looked at each other panicking.

The staff ran into room 19 saying all sorts of things like 'code blue'.

The girls ran up to the door and saw Susan laying there flatlined doctors surrounding her trying to resuscitate her but failed.

As Brittany saw it she turned into Santana and hugged with everything she had trying to block out the noises of the shockers zapping at the skin.

"Britt, you shouldn't be here, not seeing this." Santana pulled Brittany away from the door but Brittany was reluctant. She needed to stay. Why was Santana taking her away?

"San, no please I have to stay."

"I get that Britt but it's not pleasant."

"I'm staying!"

The doctors stopped the resuscitation and wrote the time if death on a clip board.

Brittany stood staring at her mother she looked completely different her lips looked drained her complexion was fading, eyes closed.

Brittany shook her head vigorously repeating "No."

Santana saw Susan too, limp. She did look completely different. She was gone.

Santana couldn't take it she had to get out, her head was spinning, room shaking, body falling and heart breaking.

Santana fainted, fainted collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Santana woke up after Brittany kept slapping her face, shaking her calling her name. Was she asleep? What happened?

Brittany's eyes were tear stained and she had a huge lump in her throat.

"Was it real?" Santana asked looking around.

"She's gone." Santana sat up and held Brittany.

"She knows you love her, she's here she loves you too Britt so much. Just know that. She isn't going anywhere yet, she'll be right here..." Santana patted Brittany's shirt over her heart and kissed her lips.

"I'm here whenever you want." Santana said lovingly.

"San, your amazing to me." Brittany kissed her and held her tighter.

"Only to you B." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear "Only to you." she repeated.

They stayed quiet for a really long time. The silence wasn't at all awkward they just didn't know nor had anything to say.

"We should really go home B." Santana said carefully.

"I can't go back there, I just can't. Not yet." Brittany shifted and sat forward to stare at the floor.

"Come back to my place with me…" Brittany looked up at Santana and waited for her to finish "…Please?"

Brittany nodded and kept her eyes on Santana. Santana got up first and held her hand out for Brittany who took it.

* * *

**Wow that was really angsty huh? That's why I changed the genre... Please review, what's on your mind? Tell me because im not physic.**

**Until the next time... Chloe out!**


	6. Things get better

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the 'Cheerios' to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I think this might make up for it... A little...**

* * *

Once they got back from the hospital Brittany completely broke down. She was mumbling things that couldn't be words; Santana felt her heart ache just by looking at her.

"Britt, c'mon let's go to bed and just relax and talk or something." Santana suggested into the embrace.

Brittany didn't answer so Santana decided it was better if she carried her.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked as Santana lifted her bridal style.

"Taking you upstairs, you need to lay down B." Santana carried Brittany up the stairs and into her room.

Once Santana got in her room she rested Brittany on her bed and started to undress her.

Santana hesitated for a second "Wait, you don't mind do you?" she asked unsure.

"I don't care." Brittany said coldly she didn't mean for it to come out that way but she really didn't care at the moment.

Santana took off Brittany's shoes and put them on the floor then pulled down Brittany's spanks.

Santana's room was pitch black so she wouldn't of been able to see anything anyway.

Once Brittany's spanks were off she put them on the floor then got out a pair of shorts for the blonde.

After the difficulty of putting them on Santana pulled up Brittany's top and her fingers touched Brittany's abs, she flinched a little but pulled it over Brittany's head with ease. She got out a tank top and pulled it over Brittany's head and slid it down her.

Santana reached around the back of Brittany to unclasp her bra and Brittany didn't say anything so she undid it, pulled the straps down Brittany's arms and let Brittany do the rest.

Once she had successfully undressed Brittany she got changed herself she got out the same stuff as Brittany not knowing whether or not they would be matching she didn't care.

She got on the bed and laid down next to Brittany, who instantly cuddled into her.

"Do you want to talk?" Santana asked rubbing Brittany's arm soothingly.

"I'm never going to be able to talk to her again San." Brittany could feel tears rolling down her face and making her pillow wet.

"I know, I'm so sorry B." Santana tried wiping the tears from Brittany's cheeks but they never subsided.

"I'm not going to see her again."

"I'm not going to tell her about my day."

"San, she won't be there for my birthday or thanksgiving or Christmas, she won't ever see her grandchildren if I have them. She won't see my first partner or my wedding."

Brittany rested her head over Santana's chest and sobbed. Santana didn't know what to say it's different from losing her father because she never saw him, but Brittany saw her mother every day.

Santana stroked her hair thinking of what to say that might make things a little better.

"Prayers." Santana mumbled.

"What?"

"Prayers, before my dad died I never use to pray. And when he did I pray to him every day, well not pray bit speak to him even though he can't hear me it still makes me feel better. Do you want to try?"

"No I'll feel stupid talking to myself." Santana lifted Brittany's head to her eye level.

"Britt, you are not stupid in any way you may feel that way but trust me you are not stupid." Santana said seriously.

"I didn't mean it like that It's just, she's not here to hear me speak."

"Hey, hey what did I say earlier? Huh? She will always be with you. Always! Don't think differently okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Brittany put her head back on Santana's chest and just listened to her heart beat. It was slow yet fast; the beat it was making was incredible and so soothing she could just fall to sleep hearing it...

* * *

Santana woke up first and felt Brittany still asleep on her body, cuddling into her for dear life.

She looked so peaceful when she slept. Santana looked at the alarm clock beside her 10:08am Friday 18 may 2012.

She was late for school. She wasn't going in today and Santana had to work on Fridays.

Should she skip it and call in sick? Her mom might get pissed at her. But Brittany needed her. Maybe she could bring Brittany along; she only worked in a cafe in town. Did Brittany want to go out? Should she go out? So many questions.

Brittany rolled on her back and sighed.

Santana looked over to Brittany and saw her eyes were open and staring at the ceiling.

Santana put her arm over the blonde's flat stomach "Morning."

Brittany looked down at Santana and gave her a small smile "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Santana asked running her hand over Brittany's stomach.

"I had a dream about her." Brittany stated sitting up with her knees pressed into her chest.

"Was it bad?" Santana asked carefully.

"No, it was a good dream. We were just talking, like we use to." Brittany smiled at her dream.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't bad." Santana got off the bed and cracked her neck on both sides.

"What about you, did you sleep well?" Brittany asked watching Santana move around the room.

"Yeah, I did. It's weird actually; I sleep better when you're with me." Santana shrugged and walked to her window and opened the blinds.

"Yeah, me too." Brittany got up and stretched out her muscles.

"Do you want a shower? Because I defiantly need one." Santana chuckled.

"Yeah I'll get in after you."

"Okay." Santana walked to her bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Santana took off her top and heard a knock on the door; Brittany popped head in the door "Is it okay if I borrow some clothes? I don't have any clean ones with me..." she trailed off.

Brittany stood in the doorway in awe, her eyes never moving from Santana's chest. Santana didn't know what to do she could see Brittany staring at her boobs. What was the point in turning around she had already seen her.

"Umm, sure pick out whatever you want." Brittany stood there for a little wile longer then shut the door.

When Brittany shut the door she leaned against it, Santana had never looked more "beautiful."

Brittany could still picture the Latina standing there half naked, her skin looked so soft her figure was amazing and her abs were as sexy as hell. Her boobs were perfectly rounded and her nipples were a darker shade of brown and so inviting.

To say that Brittany wanted to jump her and ravish her was an understatement. She knew she had a crush on Santana but this was almost possessing she wanted nothing more than to go back in there.

She didn't, only because she didn't know how Santana felt. She wish she knew.

* * *

Once Santana had finished in the shower she wrapped a soft towel around her and left the bathroom.

Brittany was sitting on the bed facing the bathroom door and waiting for Santana to finish.

Once Santana came out she saw Brittany and smiled at her, Brittany watched Santana for a while and then walked to the bathroom.

"I've put a new towel on the rack for you." Santana stated Brittany turned around and saw Santana's bare back and quickly turned around again, she did that on purpose.

"I- uh thanks." Brittany disappeared in the bathroom and Santana laughed she did do that one on purpose. She thought it was funny how Brittany reacted. She knew she shouldn't tease her but she did.

Santana dried herself and put on clean clothes, once dressed she brushed her wet hair and dried it.

Brittany thought about ways to get Santana to confess. Did she even like her that way? Brittany stood in the shower washing herself and summing everything up.

Santana and Brittany had shared kisses, Santana kissed back. If Santana didn't like her she would have pushed her away, but she didn't. Santana flirted with her and teased her just like a minuet ago.

There was only one way to see if Santana liked her, it was perfect Brittany thought.

Once Brittany was done she dried herself in the bathroom and wrapped the towel around her head and walked back into Santana's room stark naked.

Santana was sitting on her bed drying her hair and her eyes went wide as Brittany walked in her bedroom naked.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked not looking anywhere but her face.

Brittany looked around the room playing dumb "Getting dressed." she said simply.

"Naked. While I'm here." Santana turned off the hair dryer in the process she looked down, and felt an ache in her lady parts.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Santana didn't answer, just stared looking over Brittany's naked body.

Brittany started to get dressed, painfully low, in the clothes she picked out while Santana was in the shower. She put on her underwear first then some spanks, bra and top. Once she was dressed she looked at Santana and smiled Santana shook her head and continued to dry her hair.

_Oh yeah I got you_, Brittany thought.

PUT LINE HERE!

"Britt, I have to go to work today, it's only for like four hours." Santana stated they were lying on the sofa Brittany between Santana's legs and back pressed against Santana's front with a blanket draped over the both of them. They was watching a new episode of SpongeBob Squarepants.

"Can't you stay?"

"I totally would but my mom will get pissed at me and she might not let you stay anymore, plus I need the money."

Brittany sighed "Yeah true I guess. I need to get some clean clothes from my house anyway."

"Are you sure? I mean I could go with you?" Santana suggested but Brittany shook her head.

"Nah, I need to go alone. Like you said last night I can talk to her while I'm there." Santana smiled and stroked Brittany's hair softly.

"I'm so proud of you Britt." Santana blurted out.

"What for?"

"For being so brave considering what's happened. Im not going to lie I was emotional a lot after my dad passed. But you, you're stronger then what I was. Your a lot stronger."

"Yeah, mom wouldn't want me to be upset, she'd scold me for it." Brittany laughed a little and sat up.

"Well I'm just glad I don't have to see you upset. I hate seeing you cry." Santana rubbed Brittany's back as she confessed.

"Why?" Brittany asked quietly.

"It's horrible. I don't like it at all." Santana sighed.

Brittany laid back down and Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany protectively. Brittany sighed loving how Santana held her.

"I just wish my mom could of got to know you more." Brittany linked Santana's fingers with her own.

"Yeah, but at least I met her." Santana pointed out.

"I'm glad, she liked you too."

They fell into a silence until Brittany spoke up.

"What was your dads name?" Brittany asked.

"Andres, it means warrior." Santana smiled, Brittany rubbed her thumb over Santana's backhand.

"When he came back he use to take me to the lake and we'd fish for hours, my mom used to get annoyed because when he came back he'd spend most of the time with me." Santana was in awe at the memories with her father.

"Maybe we could go fishing sometime? I don't know what to do but I bet you could teach me." Brittany turned and looked at Santana who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." Santana said softly.

Santana looked into Brittany's pale blue ones Brittany looked down at Santana's lips. Brittany leaned in closer and waited for Santana to close the gap between them.

Santana saw that Brittany was leaning in so she followed Brittany's motions and closed the gap.

As soon as their lips met Santana sighed while turning her head to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues met and danced around with elegance Brittany propped up and put her hands beside Santana's head for a better angle. Santana closed her eyes, she pulled back and Brittany sucked on her bottom lip.

Santana smiled at Brittany and leaned back in to kiss her again. With their lips together Santana flipped them over and straddled Brittany.

"I like you Brittany, I like you a lot." Santana confessed looking straight into piercing blue orbs.

"I like you too." Brittany put her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her into another sweet kiss.

"C-can I take you out? Like on a date?" Brittany nodded incredibly fast.

"Yes, yes you may."

Santana pulled Brittany up and brought her into a tight embrace.

* * *

As Santana was making her way back from the cafe she was singing along to the tunes that were playing on the radio. Brittany texted Santana two hours ago saying she was leaving to pick up some new clothes, she couldn't text back because it was crazy busy tonight. But she knew that Brittany would be home by now.

Santana pulled on the driveway and saw the lights were on.

She hurriedly got out the car and ran up her porch and into the house.

"Britt-Britt, I'm back." Santana called into the house.

The stereo was playing and she saw Brittany's tank top on the floor by the sofa. She walked over to it and heard a crack, Santana looked down and saw a picture frame and in it was a picture of the Pierces, they were all smiling at the camera the picture was beautiful and Brittany looked stunning.

Santana picked it up and put it on the coffee table.

"Britt!" Santana called again as she bent down to pick up the top.

She walked into the kitchen and saw an empty bottle of vodka laying on it's side.

_what the hell is going on_? Santana thought.

Santana ran upstairs and saw Brittany lying on her bed facing down topless. Santana sighed in relief.

She walked over to her bed and Brittany looked as if she was asleep.

"Britt, wake up I'm back." Santana rubbed Brittany's back and she began to stir.

Brittany rolled over on her back with her boobs on full display. Brittany opened her eyes and smiled as soon as she saw Santana.

"Hey baby." Brittany said drunkly. As soon as Brittany talked she could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Hey, have you been drinking?" Brittany sat up and shook her head and hiccupped which caused her to giggle.

Santana moved back and put the sheets over Brittany's exposed chest but she wouldn't have it. She threw the covers off her and jumped on Santana and landing on the floor.

"Britt, please you don't want to do this." Santana started struggling and rolled them over.

"San, I need to do this." Santana sat on Brittany pinning her down. Brittany was struggling but she wasn't strong enough due to her alcohol levels.

"No. Your drunk Britt you will regret it and so will I." Brittany sighed in defeat.

"I just want to feel special, like I mean something." Brittany pouted tears unshed.

"Brittany you are special and you mean everything to me. I missed you so much." Santana got off Brittany and helped her up; Brittany hugged Santana and kissed her shoulder.

Santana took Brittany back over to the bed and put the covers over her "I'll go get you some aspirin and water; you'll definitely have a hangover tomorrow." Santana chuckled as she left the room to get Brittany the Medication.

Santana wasn't gone five minutes and when she got back Brittany was sitting up again "Hey are you okay?" Brittany nodded.

"Just waiting for you." Santana handed Brittany the aspirin and water and she took it with ease then laid down. Santana got changed then got out a top for Brittany.

"Here." Santana put the top over Brittany's head and pulled it down her torso.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I jumped on you." Santana lay down next to Brittany and rested her head on Brittany's neck and kissed the soft skin.

"That's okay. Why did you drink so much?" Brittany sighed.

"When I went home and got my stuff I saw the picture of my family and it hurt so bad, I remember that picture being taken it was an amazing day. I passed a liquor store on the way back and just bought it. When I came back I drank it, then you came back and I was topless." Brittany shrugged.

Santana sighed "Did you think you could drink the pain away?"

"Yeah. I don't normally drink anyway, it's just I felt better for like 10 minuets so I came to bed."

"I'm just glad your okay. Oh why was your top off? I'm not complaining or anything." they both laughed at that then Brittany answered.

"Apparently when I get drunk I strip." Brittany took Santana's hand in her own and kissed it.

"Hmm I might have to let you drink more often." they both laughed then they fell into a comfortable silence.

They lay there and cuddled each other slowly drifting off to sleep, Santana fell to sleep and Brittany was about to follow "I love you Santana." she kissed her cheek then drifted into the land of peacefulness.

* * *

Santana was woken up by an annoying buzzing sound coming from Brittany's spanks.

"Britt, you're phone." Santana shook Brittany until she woke up then she got her phone and answered it.

"H-hello?"

"_hi, is this Brittany Pierce_?" the woman on the other line spoke.

"Yeah that's me, who's calling?"

"_Ah Brittany, this is Laura from Lima hospital_."

Brittany looked at Santana worriedly "Is there something wrong with dad or Sam?"

"_Oh no their fine dear_, _it's actually Sam who I'm calling about_."

Brittany sighed in relief.

"_He has been given the cast for his broken arm_. _And id being discharged from the hospital as we speak_. _Would you be able to pick him up and take him home_?"

"Oh yeah sure I'm on my way."

"_Okay dear, bye now_."

"Bye."

Brittany hung up the phone and looked at Santana "Their discharging Sam, I have to pick him up could you take me?" Brittany smiled.

"Oh that's great Britt, of course I'll take you silly." Santana hugged Brittany and then they got dressed and left to pick up Sam.

* * *

**Okay! So things get better right? Please review it would mean a lot and you might get an update quicker... Just sayin'**

**Chloe xx**


	7. Just how things should be

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the cheerio's to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way**

**NAYALOVE- yes, it was just Susan who died because of the car crash. James is still in the hospital gradually getting better.**

**Okay so I think this chapter is a bit longer than the others so enjoy which I know you will :)**

* * *

Santana stopped the car and they got out then made their way into Lima Hospital. While in the car Brittany asked Santana if she could see her father, Santana replied with an easy "Of course."

True to her word they walked into the room that James was recovering in, Sam sat on the bed opposite scratching his hand that was able.

"Daddy, Sam!" Brittany greeted her father with a huge hug and Sam walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug after she had released her father.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked James.

"I'm getting there dear, I'm getting there..." James trailed off.

"And you Sam, you look badass with that cast you go there." Santana offered with a small smile.

"Thanks Santana." he smiled back.

Santana hugged Sam and made him blush Brittany smiled at Santana and Santana winked back.

"Santana, can I speak with you... In private?" James asked staring at Santana waiting for an answer.

"Yeah sure Mr Pierce." Santana answered nodding she looked at Brittany, she picked up Sam and two blondes left the room.

"What's up Mr Pierce?" Santana asked sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Santana, you have no idea how grateful I am that your letting my baby girl stay at your house-" James was cut off by Santana.

"It's nothing, really Britt doesn't want to go home yet." Santana said honestly.

"Santana please let me finish." James chuckled.

"Oh sorry Sir please carry on." Santana said politely.

"Thank you. Brittany really does need someone like you in her life and I'm so thankful that she ever met you. However I've noticed the way you look at each other, Santana it was the way I looked at Susan." Santana put her head down and looked at her shoes.

"Santana I just don't want my baby girl getting hurt." Santana looked him in the eye.

"Sir, I would never intentionally hurt your daughter in anyway, yes I do like her, in that way, but with what you all have been through I wouldn't even dare hurt her." Santana answered truthfully.

James smiled at Santana "I think very highly of you Santana, and I know that Brittany does too. All I'm trying to say here is that she likes you too so maybe, you should go for her. I know this may seem pretty weird coming from her father but I just want my family to be happy, and you Santana, I would have the most amazing pleasure to have you in my family."

Santana's eyes started to water and her lip quivered "Sir-" James cut her off "James, Santana call me James."

"Right sorry, James you have no idea how much those words mean to me, it's not weird by the way." Santana chuckled.

"Oh sweetie, come here." James opened his arms slowly to hug Santana. Santana closed the gap between them and squeezed tightly.

Santana pulled back and a stray tear fell down her cheek slowly. James wiped it away and smiled "Just don't screw it up, okay?" they laughed a little.

Santana sat back on her chair "Trust me I don't think I can screw this up." Santana said confidently.

There was a slight knock on the door and Sam popped his head in and asked "Can we come in yet?" he said impatiently.

Santana nodded but James answered "Yes son, you can come back in." they both walked back in and Brittany looked worriedly at Santana as she looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay San?" Brittany asked sitting on her lap.

"Yeah I'm great." Santana answered looking at James.

"Right you lot get outta here. Mr Pierce needs to rest." the nurse joked.

Brittany hugged James and moved towards the door, Sam hugged him too, Santana walked to him and held her hand out for him to shake but he pulled her into a hug "Remember don't screw it up." he reminded her as she pulled back she nodded.

Brittany held her hand out for Santana to take which she did and they left the room.

* * *

"I need to go speak with my mom quickly, do you guys want to cone with?" Santana asked as the door opened for the elevator.

"Yeah sure." Brittany said simply Sam just nodded.

Santana pushed the button that would put them on the floor that Gloria worked on.

They walked down some corridors until they were outside the room, Santana knocked and walked in.

"Hey Mami." Santana engulfed Gloria into a huge heart warming hug. Brittany was next and Sam just shook her hand because of his arm.

"Santana, I love when you come to visit me at work but what do you want?" Gloria asked smiling at her daughter.

"Mami, they are letting Sam leave the hospital so is it okay if he stays in one of our guest rooms?" Santana asked.

"Yeah sure the more the merrier." Gloria smiled at Sam.

"Is that okay with you Sam? Would you like to come live with me, Britt and my mom for a while?"

Sam shook his head "No I want to go home."

Brittany gave the girls an apologetic look before bending down to eye level with Sam.

"Sam I think we should stay with the Lopez's until dad comes out, do you really want to go back in our house yet?" Brittany asked moving his hair out of his eyes so she could see him properly.

"I want to see a picture of her." Sam said quietly Brittany just sighed and brought him closer to her.

"Sam, if you want we can get your stuff from your house on the way. You could get some pictures and bring them with you?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Sam sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you Gloria for your hospitality." Brittany smiled at Gloria.

"It's the least I can do." Gloria answered.

"Okay let's get going, bye Mami te amo." Santana kissed her mom on the cheek and walked towards the door.

They were walking down the corridor when Sam spoke up "What does te amo mean?" both girls laughed a little "I love you." Brittany answered looking at Santana.

Santana blushed a little but she looked away quickly as Brittany threaded their fingers.

* * *

"Sam hurry up!" Brittany called up the stairs. She really didn't want to be in the house too long, too many memories.

"Are you going to bring anything else?" Santana asked.

"Well I guess I could get some more clothes and shoes and stuff." Brittany said then walked up stairs with Santana right behind her.

Brittany walked in her room and got out her medium size suitcase. She walked up to her closet and got out all the clothes and shoes that she would want and need. After that she got a duffel bag and put her shoes in it. Santana picked up Brittany's luggage and brought it down stairs while Brittany checked on Sam.

"Sam? Are you done?" Brittany said knocking on his door. She opened it but Sam came out with his bags and nodded.

"Here let me." she said and took them from him.

After getting their entire luggage downstairs they put it in the boot of Santana's car and made their way back to Santana's house.

* * *

Santana brought in Brittany's luggage while she brought Sam inside then Santana went and got Sam's luggage.

Once all the bags were inside the house Brittany put her stuff in Santana's room. Santana showed Sam to the guest room which would now be his room, Sam settled in and laid on the bed so Santana left him to rest.

By the time they got back the time was 5:30pm so Santana walked in the kitchen to make them all some dinner.

A short while after, Brittany came into the kitchen and got out three bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Santana who opened it and downed half the contents of the bottle.

"Why don't you go relax? I'll make dinner, you haven't stopped today." Brittany asked pulling Santana into a hug.

"Look at you all caring." the Latina winked. Brittany moved away, a little embarrassed.

"Aww I'm messing with you B, C'mere." Santana hugged her again.

"B?" Santana said into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Yes San?" Brittany asked coyly.

"I-I'm really glad your here." Santana mentally slapped herself why couldn't she just say it? Just three little words? _I like you _that's it.

"So am I." Brittany pulled away slightly and looked into Santana's deep, mocha orbs. Her eyes slightly moved to her lips and back up again.

"I like you Britt, I like you a lot." Santana finally said it she felt so much better.

"I know, I like you too." Brittany said smiling.

"No Britt I mean-" Santana was cut off by Brittany putting her finger over her mouth to silence her.

"As I said, I know." Brittany replaced her finger with her lips as she kissed Santana with all her emotion, love and passion she had for the Latina.

Santana kissed back and wrapped her lags around a fully ready Brittany, she swung Santana around and sat her down on the counter and opened her legs so she could rest in the middle of them.

Brittany pulled back when breathing was a necessity; she smiled at Santana and caught her breath. Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's and whispered "Be mine?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her again "I'm yours, proudly so." they kissed again, and again, and again.

"Let's just order take out." Santana stated after a while. Brittany nodded and kissed her one last time.

* * *

Once they had eaten their take out which was pizza, Santana was going to pay but Brittany beat her to it much to Santana's disappointment.

"Aww don't look at me like that." Brittany giggled at Santana.

"Like what?" Santana asked and pulled the face again, Brittany swore it was the cutest thing ever.

Santana laughed and pulled Brittany next to her, they were now laying on the sofa Santana spooning Brittany.

"When will your mom get back?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow and smirking like an idiot.

"She texted me like half an hour ago saying she would be back in an hour, so about half an hour left why?"

Brittany turned around and rested her head against Santana's and just breathed in her scent.

"I want you so bad." Brittany smirked and kissed Santana who moaned.

"We can't, not yet." Santana said pulling away.

"Why not?" Brittany asked kissing Santana's neck.

"Don't laugh, but I've never... Done this before so I want to make it really special, for both of us. And plus your brother is upstairs and my mom will be home soon. Only I get to see you naked." Santana smirked.

"You're a virgin? That's really surprising actually." Santana was a little shocked at the accusation.

"I'm not like a full virgin I have... Done stuff... Just never had sex. I was waiting for the right gal you know? And sugar was defiantly not her." Santana chuckled.

"Hmm so what have you done?" Brittany asked still kissing her neck.

"I bet you'd like to know." Santana pulled Brittany up and kissed her.

Brittany's hands were roaming Santana's body freely as they kissed.

Suddenly the lock on the door rattled and the door opened, Brittany fell off the sofa hoping they didn't get caught.

"Mija I'm home." Gloria called up the stairs, they hadn't been caught.

"In here Mami." Santana sat up and waved, Brittany had acted casual sitting on the floor back against the sofa. Santana was spiralled out on the sofa as Gloria came up from behind them.

"Santana, let Brittany sit down will you, move your legs." Gloria moaned.

Brittany got up from the floor and greeted Gloria and sat on the sofa with Santana's feet in the lap.

"Has Sam eaten too?" Gloria asked looking at the pizza box on the coffee table.

"Yeah, he ate in his room." Santana answered.

"Oh okay good." Gloria sat down in the armchair and reclined it.

"Mami? Me and Britt have to tell you something." Santana said sitting up.

"Were together now." Santana said taking Brittany's hand in her own.

Gloria looked between them and sighed "Well it's about blooming time." she smiled.

Santana smiled and got up to hug her, which Gloria returned.

"I'm happy for you Mija." Gloria said into the embrace.

"Thank you Mami." Santana pulled away and kissed Britt on the cheek which made her blush.

"Well ladies I'm happy for you but I'm spent so I'll see you in the morning. Oh just so were clear, no funny business." Gloria said seriously then went to bed.

"Want to go to bed?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I'd love to." Brittany got up and walked to the stairs.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Santana said with a wink.

Santana picked up a new bottle of water and headed for Sam's room.

Santana knocked and entered "Lights out Sam." she said and handed him the water.

Sam was sitting on his bed and was looking at some sort of book.

"Okay, thanks." he said and hot into bed.

Santana went into her own room and got changed into some boy shorts and a tank top. Brittany was lying in bed already.

Santana got in bed and snuggled up to Brittany and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

Santana woke up and realised it was now the weekend so she got up and got dressed in her running gear. Running was what Santana loved to do besides singing.

Brittany woke up alone to a cold bed and she sighed. When she rolled over onto Santana's pillow she felt a piece of paper hit her face and she moved aback a little confused.

She opened her eyes and picked up the letter that had her name on it, she felt a little giddy as she read it.

_Britt,_

_I woke up today the happiest girl alive_. I_ went out for a run_, _I should be back in no time_. _Have you seen the weather today? The sun reminds me of you; Hot, Bright and beautiful. I'll see you when I get back, I will make breakfast so don't eat._

Brittany smiled as she read the letter she saw a little PS at the bottom so she read that too.

_PS_

_You look gorgeous when you sleep_.

Brittany laughed as she sat up and got dressed into some tight shorts that stop mid thigh and a red tank top. Once Brittany was dressed she then done a once over in the mirror and walked down stairs.

Santana had gotten up at 9am and left to go running at 9:20am she came back at 10:45am. Once Santana came back inside she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and drank some.

Santana looked into the living room and saw no one so she looked outside and saw Brittany lying in the hot sun in her white bikini.

Santana looked at the underground pool and saw it was clean so she went upstairs to change into her red bikini.

Santana tried to be as quiet as possible as she ran and cannon balled into the pool and the splash drenching Brittany. As Santana came back up she saw Brittany standing up looking real pissed.

"Oops." Santana said smirking.

"You are so going to pay for that." Brittany raised an eyebrow before diving arms and head first into the cool water.

Santana swam away from Brittany laughing but Brittany was such a fast swimmer that she easily caught up with the Latina. Brittany was still under water as she grabbed Santana's legs causing Santana to laugh. Santana pulled Brittany up for some air and she wrapped her arms and the blonde's neck.

"I missed you." Brittany said before kissing Santana.

"Yeah I'm sorry I like to go out and run, it calms me internally." Santana nodded her head.

"You're such a nerd." Santana pouted a little.

"But you're my nerd." Brittany stated the fact.

"Can't argue there." Santana kissed Brittany once again and took her bottom lip between her teeth then deepened the kiss.

Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana instinctually and sighed.

"You know pool sex would be so hot." Brittany winked pulling back.

"Hmmm tempting... But no this is nowhere near as special as I plan." Santana smirked and returned kissing Brittany.

Their kissing was interrupted when Brittany's stomach rumbled.

"Come on babe I'll cook you some breakfast." Santana walked to the ladders still with Brittany wrapped around her body, once at the ladders she let Brittany climb them first.

Brittany got out and wrapped the towel around her, Santana silly enough forgot her towel.

"C'mere." Brittany opened the large towel and let Santana join her.

When they were both dry they walked back inside where Gloria was reading the newspaper and drinking a mug of coffee.

"Morning Mami." Santana kissed her mom on the cheek and walked to the stove.

"Morning girls." Gloria said still looking down at her articles.

"Morning." Brittany said back and joined Santana at the stove.

"What do you plan on cooking?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"Hmm, pancakes or scrambled eggs?" Santana asked searching for the ingredients.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." Brittany cooed, Gloria laughed at an article she was reading.

"Mami? You want some eggs?" Santana asked cracking two eggs into a bowl and mixing them.

"No I'm fine Mija." Gloria took another sip from her mug and continued to read.

Santana put the mixed eggs into a frying pan and cooked them while mixing. When the eggs where cooked she got out two plates and put the eggs on one plate and repeated with another set of eggs.

When Santana's eggs were done she sat down next to Brittany and ate.

"Girls listen to this." Gloria said and started reading the 'Dear Anglia." article out loud.

"Dear, Anglia. I am a White American who lives in a small house with my family. Over the years I feel like my husband has become more distant, there is hardly any sex and we don't talk as much. What do I do?" Gloria said while laughing a little.

Brittany just looked at Santana confused; Santana just shook her head and mouthed 'Don't ask'.

When they had finished their breakfast they sat out in the sun and bathed init.

"What do you want to do later?" Brittany asked suddenly.

"Umm, I don't know I haven't thought about it really. Have you got something we can do?" Santana turned her head to the side to look at Brittany who was looking back at her.

"Well I was thinking, that we could catch a movie in town if you'd like. Men In Black three is out and those films are awesome or we could go and see that chick flick with Zac Efron, lucky one I think it's called." Brittany stated enthusiastically.

"I'm not really into alien movies, they seem over rated. But sure id so see a chick flick." Santana said soaking up the warm sunshine.

"You just keep surprising me Lopez." Brittany laughed.

"Shhh people don't normally see this side of me." she winked.

"So if you like chick licks I bet you like musicals too huh?" Brittany asked smiling at the Latina.

"Oh my god yes! My favourite is either the sound of music or Calamity Jane. Musicals are my favourite, what about you tho?" Santana asked.

"Oh yeah musicals are great but my favourite is Mama Mia." Santana shook her head and gasped.

"Mama Mia sucks, I hate Abba! It's all about Julie Andrews and Doris Day babe." Santana sang their names.

Brittany laughed at Santana "You're so cute." Brittany blurted out.

"This is not cute, this is damn right sexsay." Santana laughed as Brittany came over to her more and kissed her shoulder.

"How about sassy." Brittany joked.

"That too." they both laughed.

Once their laughter had subsided Santana spoke up "I love being around you, your not only my best friend but my amazing, gorgeous but always sexy girlfriend."

"Ditto." Brittany kissed Santana and lay on her back. Santana wasn't finished so she leaned over and rubbed small circles on Brittany's stomach and resumed to kiss her.

* * *

**Okay! So there now a couple! By the way, sexy times will happen in the next chapter or the chapter after or both ;) But there will be a little time jump just so you know.**

**Also the cheerleaders will get a Lopez beat down!**

**Review and tell me what you think much appreciated.**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


	8. Te amo

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the Cheerio's to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way**

* * *

The weekend came and went by pretty quickly. The girls didn't end up seeing Lucky one, they watch men in black 3 because Lucky one's tickets were sold out.

However, Santana thought it was a really great movie and agreed to watch the first two, Brittany was ecstatic that Santana liked them after saying alien movie didn't interest her.

Santana was completely stuck on what to do for their next date, as Brittany had planned the movie date Santana told her she would organise the next couple of dates.

So here she was sitting in English class on Monday morning with Brittany sitting pushed up next to her. Santana would never tell Brittany but she loved how clingy she was.

The lesson was going super fast because Santana was thinking about the next date, she was stumped to say the least. She didn't have many girlfriends and she didn't have many friends who would talk about their dates.

She knew what she had to do, or who she had to talk to even. _Kurt_. Kurt was the only one that Santana could trust with her personal life. After he came out he was the schools social outcast, the only people who accepted him was his family and the glee club. Kurt was always very strong when it came to his sexuality, that's what Santana liked the most about him. She helped him get over most of his bullying, he confided in her. So in Santana's books they were close friends.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked quietly trying to avoid the teachers view.

"Yeah..." Santana nodded "I'm just thinking about stuff." she concluded silently.

When the girls walked through the school doors this morning, they didn't go unnoticed by people. The football players were looking at them, the cheerleaders were too. It's not like they were kissing in front of everyone but they were holding hands and were sending each other loving glances. But it seemed that if your a slightest different from everyone else they would pick out your imperfections and tweak at them until you broke.

But unlucky for the popular kids because Santana and Brittany were proud, out and dating. They didn't care who knew because they liked each other and that's all that matters to them.

The bell rang through the class as the students and the teacher began to poor out the classroom. Both girls packed their things and left the room hand in hand only to be pushed back inside by a bunch of Cheerio's.

"Woah, what the fuck! Get out my way!" Santana yelled moving Brittany behind her protectively.

Altogether there were 10 Cheerio's and once they were all inside the last one shut the door behind her.

"Listen Lespez, we don't like what we're seeing here." a brunette cheerio spoke up moving toward the Latina and blonde.

"Oh really? Why the fuck would I care?" Santana asked sarcastically.

The brunette turned her vision to Brittany who was still standing behind Santana.

"And you Blondie, has this one..." she motioned to Santana "... Turned you gay?" the Cheerio's laughed but Santana never let her guard down.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana to show her affection "No, I was born bisexual you dumb-ass, you can't turn gay." Brittany's tone was spiteful and Santana found it completely sexy, but there was no time for that yet.

"Hmm, so let me guess. You girls are going to be going around kissing in front of everyone and showing how much you love each other?" the brunette said in an annoying voice that was meant to sound all sappy.

"You're damn straight I am." Santana spat back.

"Oh really, try doing that with a swollen lip." the brunette threw a punch to Santana's face which she caught mid air, and twisted causing the brunette to wince out in pain.

"Move back Britt." Santana instructed calmly not showing her emotions to the other group of girls.

Brittany moved away from Santana as more of the Cheerio's threw punches toward Santana who this time got clocked in the face. Santana kicked a few of them to the floor and started to punch the ones standing.

Brittany watched in awe as Santana kicked some serious Cheerio butt.

A Ginger cheerio made her way over to Brittany holding up her guard but Santana pulled her away in a vice grip and threw her to the floor and hit a table hard on the way down.

Brittany was seriously surprised that Santana was winning against ten Cheerio's, there was only three left and Santana was beaming with energy, but got tackled to the floor in a bunch.

Brittany ran toward the girls pulling them from Santana and slapping them as hard as she could around the face.

Brittany was a dancer so the impact on their faces was a hard gut churning thwack.

Santana got up to her feet and looked around to see all the Cheerio's on the floor holding on to an injured body part.

"That's how we do it in Lima heights adjacent!" Santana chuckled holding her cheek. It seemed that when she hit the floor she fell face first.

The cheerleaders groaned in response.

"Next time you ever think about doing this I'll cut all your asses! I have razor blades all up in here." Santana pointed to her hair.

Brittany grabbed Santana by her hand and pulled her away from the room and into the choir room, for once there was no one singing init.

"Baby, that was so cool." Santana said enthusiastically hugging Brittany.

"Are you okay? How's your face?" Brittany asked pulling back to look at Santana's slightly bruised face.

"Uh i'll live..." Santana shrugged "...i heard those slaps, damn I'd hate to be on the other end of one of those." Brittany smiled at Santana.

"Yeah well I don't like to use violence, so you won't see much of that, but I had to help my baby." Brittany brought Santana in for another hug.

"You know for cheerleaders they were pretty weak, I didn't feel anything apart from when I hit the floor. That hurt a bit." Santana said honestly rubbing at her cheek as if that would help it.

Brittany pulled away and kissed Santana's hurt cheek lovingly "Better?"

Santana smiled "You know I hit my other cheek on the way down too." Brittany peppered her other cheek with kisses.

"And my lips." Brittany giggled but complied she gave Santana a big kiss on her supposedly hurt lips and pulled away.

"Better now?" she smiled and looked into the brunettes eyes who nodded back.

Santana kissed Brittany having not had enough of those soft pink lips against her slightly darker ones.

Brittany hummed in the kiss and opened her mouth to let Santana in fully. It felt like they were kissing for hours when Santana finally pulled away.

"I love you." Brittany whispered. Santana stood there a little shocked at first until Brittany tensed a little.

"It's fine if your not ready yet. I mean it hasn't been that long and I don't want you to say it if your not feeling the exact same okay? But I do Santana I love you so much, from the moment I met you in English class I knew you were something incredible. And just being with you and being able to kiss you makes everyday worth living." Santana literally felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." Santana said truthfully.

"You didn't do anything but be yourself." Brittany chimed and kissed Santana once again.

The bell rang signalising Spanish class, which they had together.

"C'mon babe let's go." Santana put her arms over Brittany's shoulder and walked out of the choir room.

* * *

The rest of the school day had been very quiet, the word had spread that Santana and Brittany had beat up ten Cheerio's and no one was looking at the girls in any disrespectful way.

_Pure bliss_. Santana thought.

Once they go home they lounged out on the sofa and Sam ran up to his room after they picked him up.

"Want to watch some TV?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head "Nah, I just want to cuddle for a while before my mom gets home." Santana shrugged.

"We could do that." Brittany giggled and lay next to Santana facing her.

Brittany wrapped her arms and legs around Santana and moved closer to her.

"Comfortable?" Brittany asked smiling giving Santana an Eskimo kiss.

"I'd be comfortable lying on nails if you were holding me." Brittany kissed Santana lovingly and rested her face into the crook of Santana's neck.

* * *

The girls must have fallen asleep in each other's arms because Gloria woke them up for dinner as she came through the house.

Brittany moved out of Santana's embrace slowly and yawned quietly because everyone knows that they are contagious.

Santana sat up and smiled at Brittany "Sleep well?" she asked.

"By far the best I've had in years, pity it had to end." Santana pouted but Brittany kissed her pout away.

"Mine too." she said pulling away.

"Okay gross, you too have a room you know?" Sam said walking through to the kitchen.

"Brat." Brittany stated simply.

Dinner was pizza which they ate while having non topical chit chat. When Gloria was done she got up when she saw Santana's cheek.

"Mija, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh this..." Santana pointed to her cheek and Gloria nodded "Oh um just some dumb Cheerio's thinking they can beat a Lopez, ha I kicked all ten of their asses."

"First of all watch your language young lady, and secondly why would ten Cheerio's beat you up?"

"Oh you see most of the people in school don't embrace the gay like you Mami so they thought they could beat me and Britt up because of it."

"Well I'm not so proud that you got into a fight Santana, but I'm proud that you stuck up for yourself and what you believe in." Gloria took the remainder of the plates and put them in the sink.

"Thanks Mami, but Britt was like on fire with her skills, she really saved my face." Santana said proudly sending Brittany a loving gaze.

"How so?" Sam asked quietly.

"You see little man, your sister whopped three of their asse- umm butts just by slapping their fake faces." Santana said proudly.

"I wasn't that good." Brittany said shyly.

"Britt, you saved my face! That deserves like a medal or some shiz."

"Can it be a medal with a duck on it?" she asked smiling.

"It can be a medal with a duck on it." Santana kissed her hand.

* * *

"Oh Santana I forgot, your aunty and cousins will be coming to visit this week." Gloria stated having a swig of her White wine.

"Omg really? Aunty Hope!, Cody and Mia! I haven't seen them in years! Will they be staying here too?" Santana asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure Mija, the other guest rooms are a little small."

"I can move into a smaller one Gloria if you would like?" Sam asked politely.

"Are you sure Sam because that will be you room."

"Yeah, I don't use all the space in my room anyway."

"Thank you Sam, I'll talk to hope about it later." Gloria walked up the stairs and out of site.

"That was really kind of you Sam." Brittany agreed.

"Yeah well I am kind." Sam ran upstairs and left the two girls sitting on the sofa.

"Ready for bed?" Santana asked winking.

"Oh yeah." they laughed walking upstairs.

They got in the room when Brittany announced that she was going to shower.

"You want to join me?" Brittany winked. Santana froze she wanted to so bad but was it a bit too early in the relationship to be doing that yet? She did really want to. Brittany saw Santana's stiffness "It's okay San, nothing will happen. Unless you want it to." she reassured.

Santana nodded and walked into the bathroom with Brittany behind her.

They both stripped off and got under the spray of water. Santana tried her hardest not to look at Brittany's body she knew if she saw it she wouldn't be able to stop herself from touching the blonde.

Brittany didn't stop staring at Santana, she couldn't Santana had the body of a goddess.

"My eyes are up here babe." Santana joked stroking her hair behind her head.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany chimed and grabbed Santana behind the neck and pulled her incredibly close to her.

"Kiss me." Brittany cooed softly. Santana closed the small gap that was between them and kissed Brittany. The kiss was sweet and sensual with loving licks and nips.

Brittany moaned into the kiss and pressed both of them against the cold tile wall. Santana whimpered as she felt Brittany's wet body press up against her own. With the way things are going Santana couldn't wait for their romantic date and just have sex with Brittany right then and there.

Brittany pulled away knowing she probably took it to far but Santana looked as if she didn't want to stop.

"Don't stop now." Santana whimpered.

"What about the special date." Brittany asked now nibbling on Santana's ear lobe.

"This is special to me, because I'm with you, please?" she begged.

Brittany kissed her neck and lifted Santana so her body was pressed against the tile wall in the air with the blonde at her front smiling widely at her.

"I love you." Brittany said firmly Santana nodded.

Brittany thought that Santana was ready now so she kissed her neck and started kissing down her torso. Brittany clung on to a stiffened nipple and sucked on it causing Santana to moan loudly.

Brittany had her hands on Santana's hips and she made slow circles over the flesh, then ventured lower until she got to Santana's sex. She cupped it and Santana bucked her hips up begging for more of Brittany's touch.

"God San your dripping wet." Brittany mused slipping two fingers down Santana's folds.

"Britt, I can't take much more, please." Santana was so horny, Brittany did things to her, marvellous things.

Without hesitation Brittany pressed her thumb against Santana's clit and rolled it around, with her other hand she circled Santana's entrance then pushed one finger onto Santana's soft, wet hole. Santana was experiencing her first time with a girl who she really, really cared about.

"How does that feel?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"Incredible." Santana answered smiling.

Brittany kissed her then added a second finger. Santana winced a little but adjusted.

"Ready?" Brittany asked, Santana smiled and nodded.

Brittany started to pump slowly in and out of the Latina so she could get use to the feeling.

Santana was breathing heavily as Brittany picked up the pace.

"Uh god." Santana moaned as Brittany curled her fingers while inside Santana. Brittany started to rub lazy circles around Santana's clit, which seemed to have a huge impact on the Latina as she jerked against the wall.

"You love me fucking you, don't you?" Brittany husked into Santana's ear.

Santana bit her bottom lip to stifle her moaning she nodded to answer Brittany.

"I can't wait to feel all your juices explode onto my fingers." Santana whimpered again and let her head fall forward onto Brittany's shoulder. Santana nipped at the flesh and sucked on it which will leave a hickey.

"Brittany." Santana moaned into the blonde.

"You're so sexy Santana, I don't know how I got so lucky." Brittany husked in a raspy tone.

"Don't stop! I'm so close." Santana grunted loudly.

Brittany added a third finger and pumped faster in Santana, as she did so she also curled her fingers in just the right spot hitting hit over and over again.

"Mierda! Britt ay dios mio! Te amo." Santana screamed out in pure pleasure as she came. Brittany let her orgasm ripple through her as she held her against the wall and slowed her pumping movements.

Once Santana came down from her high Brittany slowly put her down so she could stand on her own two feet.

Brittany smiled at Santana as she picked up the liquid soap and poor some into her hand then washed herself.

Santana had no words; she was in heaven right now she didn't know what to say, thank you?

"Thank you." Brittany stopped washing herself and smiled "You don't have to thank me San, i enjoyed watching you come." Santana laughed at that.

The girls washed themselves and got dried then got into bed. They were cuddled up under the sheets when Santana spoke up.

"I meant it Britt." Santana said seriously.

"Meant what?" Brittany furred her brows in confusion.

"Te amo, I mean it I love you. I've never felt the way you make me feel before, no one has ever loved me the way you do." Santana shrugged into their embrace.

"Santana, you seriously don't know how much what you just said means to me. And I've never felt this way either." Brittany turned around so they could see each other.

Brittany pecked Santana's lips and stared lovingly at her.

"I know you wanted to make your first time special, and I know you said it would be but I still want that special date, if that's okay with you?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"To be honest B, after tonight I don't think I could ever say no to you." Santana stated genuinely.

"Hmm was it that good?" Brittany asked staring in awe at her girlfriend.

"Britt, are you kidding me? It was so amazing, I honestly couldn't ask for a better way to lose my virginity." Santana stated enthusiastically.

"You're too cute." Brittany smiled at her girlfriend "I kind of feel bad though." Santana smirked at her girlfriend.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't got off." Santana brought Brittany closer to her and cupped her sex.

"Okay, I'm not arguing or anything but you don't have to."

"I want to." and with that Santana wriggled down the bed and lay between Brittany's spread thighs.

"You know what you're doing?" Brittany asked.

"As I told you, I've done stuff. Just relax and enjoy."

They never bothered to get changed after their shower so they were both already naked. Santana licked up and down Brittany's folds and sucked on Brittany's clit causing Brittany to moan into the pillow that she put over her face.

Santana played with the blonde's bundle of nerves for a while before teasing her way down to Brittany's hole.

"Damn Britt, you taste awesome." Santana moaned into the blonde's sex.

"Don't tease San." Brittany scolded; Santana dipped her tongue into Brittany's centre and marvelled in the taste. Santana knew that if there was a candy with this flavour she could live off it.

Santana simultaneously dipped her Tongue while flicking Brittany's bundle of neves with her fingers.

It didn't take long for Brittany to come, not while Santana expertly went down on her.

"Santana." Brittany moaned lifting off the bed due to the pleasure the fell back down panting heavily.

Santana eased Brittany down from her peak then crawled back up her naked, panting body.

"Jesus Christ, you're so good at that." Brittany said sleepily and pulled Santana into a tight hug and they stayed like that for a while.

"Sweet dreams B." Santana kissed Brittany goodnight then cuddled her until they both fell into their own, well deserved sleep.

* * *

**Yeah um that's it :D I hope you liked it, if you did or didn't tell me in a review**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


	9. I love you like never before

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the cheerios to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more then one way**

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER!**

"Wow, you look...Wow," Santana paused, trying to think of the right word to best describe her girlfriend. She failed.

"Thanks, San." Brittany smiled shyly and stepped down the last stair.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Santana smiled, giving her girl a peck on the lips and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I know. Kurt really is a great friend," Brittany stated as Santana led the way out to her car.

Kurt set up everything. Brittany only knew about the Breadstix date; she had no clue about what Kurt and Santana had planned for after.

"Get in, baby," Santana said, opening the car door for her girlfriend. Brittany got in the car and Santana shut the door before getting in the driver side.

Santana was wearing black skinny jeans with a white tank top with a see-through blouse over it. To finish the outfit she wore knee high boots. Brittany wore a slim baby blue dress that ended mid thigh with leggings underneath and jet black high heels just so she was still taller then the Latina.

Kurt and Santana's plan was that Santana would take Brittany out to Breadstix. Meanwhile, Kurt would set up a romantic scene at the top of a hill that would overlook on the town. When they arrived at the hill, Kurt and Blaine (Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend) would get the key that Santana had left for them and redecorate the living room. Then, as they pulled up, they would play music and escape from the back door. _Genius_

"You ready, baby?" Santana asked with a quick peck to the lips.

"Yeah, more then ready," Brittany smiled back. She leaned across the middle console and peppered kisses on the Latina's shoulder.

Santana started the engine and set off for Breadstix.

* * *

"Okay, put the blanket down now," Kurt whispered, lowering the large blanket to the floor.

"Kurt, why are you whispering? No one is here," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt coughed and spoke up, "It adds to the tension." They both laughed and set the romantic background.

They peppered the blanket with rose petals, which led to a pathway that would lead straight from Brittany's door to the blanket and put down some glow sticks so it lit up the path.

"Did you get the house decorations too?" Kurt asked, getting into the car, starting it and sending a quick message to Santana

**Satan: lookout point check :) now to the house of love!**

"Yeah, everything we need is on the back seat," Blaine confirmed, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"No time for kisses this must be perfection!" Kurt screeched enthusiastically.

* * *

Santana received a message halfway through their dinner. She gave an apologetic look to Brittany and read her screen

**Ladyface: lookout point check :) now to the house of love!**

She smiled and looked up at Brittany.

"Sorry it was my mom. She said she'll be back tomorrow at lunchtime with Hope, Cody and Mia. I can't wait for you to meet them." Santana wasn't technically lying because she got that text earlier. Luckily for the girls, Sam asked to go with her.

"Oh, okay," Brittany said with a small smile.

"What's the matter, Britt?" Santana put her arm out asking to hold Brittany's hand.

Britt put her hand in the Latina's and spoke up, "It's stupid, it doesn't matter."

Santana frowned. "B, you're not stupid. You're the smartest girl I know. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just when your extended family do come, you'll be spending more time with them. I told you, it's stupid, forget I said anything." Brittany held on tighter to her girlfriend.

"B, no, just because they are coming to stay for a while doesn't by any means automatically mean you're out of my life. I love you and yes, I will spend time with my family, but it doesn't mean that you can't too and it doesn't mean I won't always be thinking about you." Santana reassured.

"I love you too, but you should spend more time with them. You haven't seen them in years."

"Britt, I'm spending most of my time with you, okay? I wouldn't leave you alone, ever." Santana finished the last piece of her food and watched Brittany.

Brittany pushed her plate away, meaning she was finished "Ready?" she asked.

Santana called the waiter over for the cheque and paid it. They left the restaurant in silence.

Santana took the roads that would lead to the hill and Brittany was so confused as to where they were going. Santana stopped the car and got out to open Brittany's door.

"San, where are we? What are we doing here?" she asked as Santana lead her up the well-lit pathway.

They stopped at the blanket and Santana lay on it. "B, I've brought you here because I wanted this date to be special and romantic. I got Kurt and Blaine to help me. Please sit down?" She patted the blanket next to her.

"San..." Brittany sat down, at loss of words as they overlooked the town. Seeing all the lights and the open sky brought a tear to her eye.

"Baby. C'mere, stop crying." Santana brought Brittany into a tight embrace and cooed loving things into her ear.

After about five minutes, Brittany stopped crying and kissed the skin she had now made wet.

"Santana, I really don't know what I did to deserve you or any of this," Brittany stated pulling back to look into the Latina's mocha eyes.

"B, stop. You deserve everything good in life. You deserve a long, happy and healthy life and when you grown up, you deserve a wife who cares for you as much as I do with a couple of kids and when they grow up, they'll give you lots and lots of grandbabies. Do you hear me? You deserve everything, now and always." Santana felt tears rolling down her cheeks then lips pressed against her own.

"I. Love. You. More. Than. Anything," the Latina said between kisses. Brittany leaned closer to the Latina causing them to lay down with Brittany on top of her.

Brittany straddled the Latina and kissed her neck several times before looking down at her, Santana's hair was everywhere but in a cute way. She looked back at Brittany with adoration, care and pure happiness.

Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and looked straight into her soul. Santana was completely vulnerable which Brittany had only ever seen once when they were in the shower, having sex...

"I want to make love to you," Santana stated, moving Brittany's hair behind her ear.

Santana was about to kiss her when Brittany stood up. "I'm all for that, but I'd rather not fornicate in public." Santana got up and ran back to her car with Brittany ahead of her.

* * *

"Almost done...And done," Kurt said, lighting the last candle while Blaine put down the last rose petal.

"Oh, the champagne," Kurt said, running to the kitchen to fetch a bucket of ice and two glasses.

He came back with two glasses and a silver bucket filled with ice. Blaine handed him the champagne and put everything down on a corner of the blanket they had laid down. The blanket had petals over the pillows that were located at the top of the blanket.

"Hey, we still have about 15 minutes, why don't we decorate their bedroom?" Blaine suggested. Kurt's face lit up with excitement.

"Let's do this!" Kurt ran upstairs with a bunch of candles while Blaine had the roses.

* * *

Santana was about 5 minutes away from the house and Brittany couldn't keep from touching the Latina. She was groping and kissing, Santana nearly ran over a squirrel so Brittany decided to stop which earned a grunt from Santana.

Kurt and Blaine made a rose petal path that would lead into the living room and another path to lead to their bedroom. Now for their escape. Kurt saw Santana's headlights shine through the house, meaning she was on the driveway, Kurt hit play on the stereo and turned it down so it was softly playing in the background. The boys ran to the back door and left the house silently.

Santana and Brittany ran up to the house holding hands. Once Santana had opened the door they both gasped at the loving environment that lay before them.

Brittany turned to Santana and kissed her deeply. Santana shut the door behind them and led Brittany through to the living room by following the rose petals.

"Santana, this is amazing!" Brittany knelt on the blanket and swayed to the music.

Santana recognised the song straight away, it was _Songbird_. Santana held out her hand to Brittany.

"May I have this dance?" She smiled down at the blonde who took her hand in her own.

"You can have as many dances as you like," Brittany cooed into their new embrace.

Santana twirled Brittany as sang softly along with the song.

_For you, there'll be no more crying  
For you, the sun will be shining  
And I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right._

Santana lifted Brittany's chin so she was singing right at her.

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
_Like they know the score_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_Like never before._

There was a little break in the song so Santana stole a chaste kiss then began to sing again.

_And I wish you all the love in the world  
But most of all, I wish it from myself_

_And the songbirds keep singing_  
_Like they know the score_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_Like never before, like never before,_  
_like never before._

The song died down and Brittany put her arms around the back of Santana's neck and pulled her for a meaningful, loving kiss. They stood there in the middle of the blanket, lips locked and souls attached at each end.

"I love you," Brittany said, pulling back. Santana picked Brittany up and rested her gently down on the blanket.

Santana took off her own boots and threw them away, then straddled the blonde.

"Make love to me, Santana."

Santana nodded as she slowly took off her blouse and tank top. When she was in just her bra and bottoms, she leaned down to kiss the blonde that lay underneath her, watching her.

Santana kissed down the blonde's jawline, then down until she reached the dress. She got up and pulled Brittany to her feet.

"You look beautiful tonight," Santana stated then unzipped the blue dress and let it fall to the floor. This made Santana more confident, knowing they were both just as vulnerable.

Santana walked Brittany over to the sofa and got her to sit down. Santana removed the high heels from Brittany's feet and put them beside the wall out of the way, just in case someone fell over them.

Santana moved back to the blonde and gave some attention to her beautiful, perky chest. Santana took a hardened nipple into her mouth and sucked and licked at the pointy flesh. While her mouth was attached to Brittany's nipple, Santana pulled at the waistband of Brittany's leggings. With the help of Brittany, Santana pulled them down, leaving a half naked blonde sitting on her leather sofa.

Santana licked her lips in anticipation as she eyed up the bare skin of Brittany. Santana straddled Brittany while she was sitting down and kissed her deeply. Both moaning into the kiss, Santana trailed her hands up Brittany's torso and around her back to unclasp the blonde's bra.

She let it fall between them before tossing it to the side. When she was satisfied with her work, she slid off Brittany, leaving her flustered and aching to be touched again, anywhere.

Santana unclasped her bra and slowly took it off. Her intention was to give Brittany a show before touching her. Brittany put her hand out to touch but Santana playfully swatted it away with a smirk.

Santana then moved to the buckle of her belt and took it off while staring at Brittany. Then her jeans came off and she saw Brittany lick her lips and bite on her bottom one.

"My god, you're so sexy," Brittany blurted out an sat back fully enjoying the show before her.

When Santana was in just her panties, she strutted back to Brittany and kissed her deeply. Santana knew exactly what she was going to do to the blonde and she made herself wet just thinking about her intentions.

Santana ran her hand down the blonde's body and moved to the waistband of Brittany's panties. Santana looked at the blonde and silently asked to carry on. Brittany nodded and Santana got off her body again.

Santana knelt down in front of the blonde and slowly pulled her damp underwear from her body. Brittany moaned as she saw Santana between her legs.

When Santana saw Brittany's ready, glistening sex she couldn't resist anymore. She ran her tongue along her slit and marvelled in the blonde's taste.

Santana then sucked at the blonde's plump nub and licked while exploring the blonde's core with her index finger.

Brittany moaned, grunted and gasped at the feel of Santana touching her so intimately.

"San, please," Brittany begged. Santana didn't need anymore encouragement so she slowly pushed her finger into Brittany and massaged her clit with her tongue. Brittany could only put her hands on Santana's head as she felt her lower abdomen twitch.

"More, uh, Santana, more," Brittany moaned as she ground her sex into Santana's face.

Santana added another finger and moved faster in and out of the blonde, then added a third finger causing Brittany to buck up more.

With her free hand Santana gently pushed Brittany back down to the sofa as she screamed.

"Santana!" Brittany screeched as she came undone. She honestly never knew that one was coming. Santana carried on her ministrations as Brittany felt it again - that same ache coming up.

"San, I'm...Uh!" she screamed. Santana felt something wet hit her face, but she still carried on, slowing down to bring Brittany down from her highest peak.

Santana pulled her fingers out of Brittany after her breathing had subsided. Santana wiped her face then looked down at her hand, furrowing her brows.

"Did you...?" Santana asked showing Brittany her hand. Brittany put her hands over her face in horror. This had never happened before. She didn't even know she could!

Brittany nodded slowly, Santana smiled. "Hey, why are you embarrassed? That was totally hot. I'm honestly ecstatic that I can make you feel that way."

Brittany looked down at Santana as she licked her hand. "Oh my god." she gasped, pulling the Latina back on top of her, but falling as they fell to the floor.

"Woah, Britt. I'm not finished with you yet," Santana smirked, kissing Brittany deeply and entering her again.

Brittany sucked in a breath as Santana entered her for the second time within minutes.

Brittany felt bad that she was getting all the attention so she slid her hand down between their bodies and touched the Latina's clit.

"Britt, this is about you...not me," Santana argued.

"I know, but I want to make you feel just as special as you make me feel." Brittany kissed Santana and circled her clit causing a certain Latina to moan into their deep kiss.

"I don't know how long I can last, especially after what I just did to you, because damn that was sexy," Santana chuckled, pushing further into the blonde.

"Me either, babe," Brittany moaned.

Brittany could feel herself on edge already so she went further down until she was at the Latina's core and pushed two fingers in with ease.

"I love you," Brittany said and started pumping into Santana.

"Uh I love you too." Santana moaned closing her eyes. Brittany kissed Santana while pumping into Santana's core.

Santana felt Brittany's walls twitch so she moved faster, pumping harder. Brittany came screaming Santana's name and Santana followed shortly after.

As they both came down, Santana lay limp over Brittany's body. She was in heaven, if she died right now she would be the happiest girl in the world.

Brittany spoke up after her breathing became more normal.

"San?" Brittany cooed into her ear.

Santana rolled off Brittany and smiled at her.

"That should have been my first time!" Santana laughed.

Brittany looked at Santana and leaned closer to her naked body, pulling the spare blanket down and over them.

"Hey..." Brittany said, stroking her face "... I'm sorry, I know that you wanted it to be special. But that, what you just did meant everything to me. I honestly couldn't have asked any more of you because it was perfect," Brittany said sincerely.

Santana kissed her deeply then pulled back, holding onto her body. "I'm glad I can make you feel great. You did an awesome job too, I loved every second of it."

Brittany smiled as she closed her eyes thinking, _This couldn't get any better_.

* * *

"Guys, you will really love Brittany. She's awesome," Sam said enthusiastically as Gloria put the key into the hole.

The door opened and rose petals flew in the air. Gloria furred her eyebrows in confusion.

Gloria walked into the house and followed the rose petals. She gasped as she saw Santana's naked leg hanging out of the blanket that was sprawled over her and Brittany.

"Santana!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the open house. Both girls jumped, waking and tried to cover themselves with the blanket they shared.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! They got caught! NAKED!**

**Reviews would be great at this point :D**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


	10. Kissing And Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the Cheerio's to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way**

**Sorry for not updating faster! I've been on an emotional roller-coaster this week and I've been up to my ears in exams. Thankfully they're all over now until next school year! Which might mean more writing time for you guys :)**

**Been a little disappointed with the amount of reviews so if you could PLEASE review I love reading what you guys think, it plays a huge part in my writing!**

**Anyway just a HUGE shoutout to my amazing chica hlnwst. Seriously, if you don't read any of her amazing FanFictions then you need to get your ass on her profile, click on one and start reading, of course after you read this update...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Santana?" Gloria yelled, her voice echoing throughout the open house.

Both girls woke suddenly, trying their best to cover themselves with the blanket that they shared.

"Mami? I thought you were coming back at noon?" Santana retorted.

"Mija, it's 11:45am - it is noon! Now both of you go upstairs and make yourselves look presentable," Gloria shouted at the girls. "I'm really disappointed in you, Mija," Gloria said under her breath, but both teenagers heard it.

Gloria walked back out the house and shut the door so the girls could go upstairs without them being seen naked.

A gasp came out of Brittany as she entered the room first. The bed was full of rose petals and candles were placed on the window ledge as well as on the nightstand. Their room looked more romantic then the living room.

Santana sat down on the bed with a blank expression. "She said she's disappointed in me," Santana said in a low voice.

"I know, but I was there too. You shouldn't get all the blame." Brittany rested her hand on the Latina's shoulder and rubbed soothingly.

"She's never said that to me before..." Santana trailed off staring down at the floor.

"Hey, look at me..." Brittany cooed, lifting her girlfriend's chin until they were looking into each other's eyes. "Your mom loves you, okay? She might say that she's disappointed in you, but she'll get over it. I mean c'mon it's not like she hasn't had amazing, beautiful sex with someone that she loves very much." Brittany smiled.

"Is this how you're trying to make me feel better? Reminding me of when my mom had sex?" Santana chuckled.

Brittany laughed then leaned down to kiss Santana.

"Not quite. But she will get over this. Maybe we should apologise?" Santana stood up and hugged her girlfriend sweetly.

"You don't have to. I do. Thank you, Britt." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and began getting dressed.

Once both girls were dressed they took a picture of the romantic scene and cleaned it up.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as they walked down the stairs. They walked to the kitchen where they knew Gloria would be. Santana found Hope sitting directly opposite her sister.

"Aunty Hope!" Santana called. The younger Latina hugged her aunt.

"How are you, Hermosa?" Hope asked her niece.

"I'm great. Oh, Brittany, this is Hope, my favourite aunt. Hope this is my girlfriend, Brittany." Santana held out for Brittany's hand, the blonde threaded their fingers and said, "Hello."

"Hermosa, I'm your only aunt." Hope laughed.

"Exactly," Santana stated. Both Hope and Brittany looked confused.

"Where are Mia and Cody?" Santana asked her aunt.

"They're upstairs putting their luggage in their room. Oh, and Cody brought her friend with her. Her name is Hayley." Hope sipped at her coffee that Gloria just put down for her.

Santana looked at her mother and sighed. "Mami, I'm sorry. Last night should have never happened, I'm sorry I disrespected you and your rules against it. But don't blame Brittany for anything. It was my idea and so she shouldn't get any blame." Santana explained in Spanish.

"Santana, I don't blame Brittany. Thank you for apologising - you just got yourself out of more trouble." Gloria smiled at her daughter.

Santana laughed and hugged her mom. Brittany felt a little awkward as she was the only one who didn't understand Spanish fully. Santana saw the blonde standing there and smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. They both laughed and pulled away.

"Do you want something to eat?" Santana asked, holding onto both of Brittany's hands.

Brittany nodded and kissed her girlfriend quickly. Santana smiled at her gesture and pecked her back.

"Mija." Gloria warned.

Santana sighed and moved away from her girlfriend and began cooking some breakfast waffles.

"Go in the living room, I'll be with you in a minute," Santana said with a wink. Brittany walked into the living room and Santana put the toaster waffles under the heat.

"Mom! We've unpacked." a voice came from just outside the door way. Santana turned around and saw her eldest cousin. Cody.

"Cody? Wow, chica, you've grown up!" Santana pulled her cousin into a tight hug.

"That's what puberty does to you," she stated sarcastically.

"And I see you're still as sarcastic as ever," Santana teased, taking Brittany's waffles out and turning them over.

"Yeah, well it runs in the family." Cody looked at her mother and smiled.

"I don't know what you're insinuating," Hope states.

"Oh, I think we all know what she's insinuating," Gloria joins in, and all the girls laugh. Sam walks in with Mia and a girl Santana has never seen. She was probably Hayley.

"Mia, how are you sweetie?" Gloria asks her niece.

"I'm good thanks. Tana!" Mia shouts, running up to the older Latina teenager and jumping in her arms.

"Hola, Hermosa. How's my favourite cousin doing? You good at school?" Santana asked the girl in her arms.

"Hehehe, I'm not beautiful. Yeah, I'm good at school," she states.

Santana raises an eyebrow "Are you sure? You look beautiful to me. You pinky swear?" Santana holds out her pinky and the younger girl takes it.

Santana puts Mia down and returns her attention to Brittany's food. Once they're cooked she puts them on a plate and cooks two for herself.

"So girls, how old are you now?" Santana asks, turning back around.

"I'm 11!" Mia shouts. Everyone laughs at her enthusiasm and Santana gives her a high five.

"I'm 16 next month, and Hayley is already 16." Cody states.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hi Hayley. I'm Santana." Santana holds her hand out to the dark haired girl, Hayley looks down at the offer and shakes it.

"Hey." Hayley says in a flirtatious way, Santana smiles and shrugs her off.

Cody raises a brow at her friend.

Once Santana's waffles are done she puts them on the plate with Brittany's and walks toward the living room.

"I'm starting to worry about her." Gloria says to her sister.

Hope leans in and listens intently. "Why? She seems normal."

"When we came home today she was asleep in the living room," Gloria states.

"So?" Hope shrugs.

"With Brittany. Naked," Gloria says in Spanish.

Hope sighs. "Really Gloria? That's it? She's nearly 18 and your worried that she's having sex?" Gloria nods and Hope laughs.

"Gloria, you was having sex at that age. Don't bite her ass. As I said, she's nearly 18 and you don't want to lose her." Hope was always giving good advice.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Gloria trails off.

* * *

"How are the waffles, baby?" Santana asks her girlfriend.

Brittany smiled before answering "Anything you give me is delicious."

Santana looked up and saw her girlfriend looking at her sweetly, so she leaned toward her and gave her a chaste kiss.

Santana pulled away and Brittany pecked her again. Santana smiled and they went back to their food never breaking eye contact.

"Stop eye sexing," Sam says walking into the living room with the girls.

"Brat," Brittany says under her breath.

"Once you've finished eating do you want to go down to the beach?" Cody asked Santana.

Santana looked at Brittany who nodded. "Yeah, we're game."

"Okay, we'll get ready now."

* * *

"Hmm," Brittany moaned, lying on her belly as her girlfriend rubbed in the sunscreen.

"If you want, baby, I could give you a massage when we go up to bed?" Santana asked casually.

"Oh God, yes!" Brittany chuckled.

When Santana had finished, she got up from her straddled position and looked around. Surprisingly, there wasn't that many people at the beach on the hot day. In the distance, you could see a few people surfing and two people sunbathing.

Brittany got up from the sun lounger and hugged her girlfriend's waist from behind and pressed a kiss to an exposed shoulder.

"Are you guys playing or what? Mia called from the water.

"Yeah, we're coming." Brittany called back and tapped Santana's ass before running into the water.

They had decided to bring a beach volley ball and play water volley ball.

Santana ran after her girlfriend and joined in team picking.

"Well, I say we Lopez's show what we got," Cody suggested, smirking at Santana.

"I mean, I'm all for a family reunion, but that's not exactly fair. What about we have me, Sam and Mia and then Britts, Cody and Hayley. Does that sound fair?" Everyone agreed and soon enough they were on their own sides and the game began.

Santana took on the two younger kids because she knew how it felt to be picked last and it wasn't a nice feeling. She wanted Britt's team to win but she also wanted to celebrate with the kids.

Cody hit the ball over the net and Santana lifted Mia up so she could hit it back. Unfortunately, she wasn't the right height for an eleven year old; she was smaller than Sam and Sam was small for his age.

Brittany recovered for her team by hitting the ball in the air with her palms and Hayley jumped and pounded it onto the other side of the net and won the point.

Everyone looked at Hayley with wide eyes and jaws agape. Hayley just smiled and laughed "What? I can play..." she trailed off, everyone looked away and carried on playing.

Sam hit the ball to the other side and Cody hit it back with ease. The ball was coming straight at Santana so she jumped in the air and punched it to the other side but misjudged her landing and went under water.

When she came back up she saw Brittany and Cody covering their mouths and Hayley laying on the water holding her face.

"Fuuuuck!" Hayley screamed, looking at her hands and seeing blood.

When Santana hit the volleyball it hit Hayley straight on the nose.

"Holy shit! Hayley, I'm so sorry!" Santana said, running to the injured teenager.

"It's okay. It just really fucking hurts." Santana pulled Hayley up and moved her hands so she could look at it, Santana really had a hand. She could already see that Hayley had a black eye and her nose was excessively bleeding.

"Come with me." Santana pulled Hayley to the beach toilets where she could tend to it.

"You know you don't have to put on a brave face," Santana said, wiping blood from Hayley's nose.

"I'm not. Yeah, it hurt like a bitch, but I'm not a cryer," Hayley explained, looking at Santana.

Santana at her eye and mentally faceplamed. "I really am sorry about your face," she frowned.

"Seriously, San it's okay." Hayley put her arm on Santana's shoulder.

"Don't call me that. Only Britt calls me that," Santana stated.

"Oh...what's wrong with me calling you that?" Hayley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing's wrong with you. It's just Britt's nickname for me. It doesn't sound right if she doesn't say it," Santana explained to the younger teenager.

"You're really pretty, Santana," Hayley informed her, moving Santana's hair behind her ear.

Santana backed away a little and shrugged it off. "Thanks, you too," she smiled turning back around.

Hayley grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her back, crashing their lips together. Santana, on instinct, closed her eyes and kissed back.

_No! what are you doing! This isn't right!_

Santana opened her eyes and saw blue ones, but they weren't Brittany's. She pulled back and pushed Hayley away from her.

"Oh my God!" Santana shouted, moving back in horror. How could she do that? She didn't even know Hayley! She didn't know she liked her.

"Wow!" Hayley exclaimed. "You're a good kisser." Hayley started moving closer to the Latina.

"Stay away from me!" Santana shouted at the younger girl and ran out of the beach toilets.

* * *

Brittany saw Santana run out if the toilets and into the water. She ran after her girlfriend and dived into the waves of salty water.

"San!" Brittany called swimming after her girlfriend.

"Santana, come back!" she hollered again.

Santana came to a halt in the sea and waited for her girlfriend to catch up with her.

Within a few seconds, Brittany was in front of Santana.

"What's wrong, babe?" Brittany asked swirling her hands in the water to keep herself afloat.

"I-I... Uh, Hayley," Santana stammered out, looking into blue excepting eyes.

"What's wrong with Hayley? Babe, it was an accident, don't feel guilty." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand underwater and held it.

"Britt..." Santana trailed off looking over to the toilets as Hayley came back out "... Hayley kissed me..." she looked back at her girlfriend and frowned "...And for a second I kissed back. Britt please forgive me," the Latina pleaded.

Brittany's eyes were hurt she had a sad expression. "You kissed her back," she repeated.

"Yes. But I pushed her off straight away I swear. Babe, please believe me," Santana begged with sad eyes.

"San, you kissed another girl," Brittany said quietly.

"Britt, I only want you. You're my girlfriend. Please, I can't lose you, not now," Santana trailed off.

Brittany let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much, Britt. I wouldn't be whole without you," Santana stated, kissing her shoulder.

"I know. I love you too."

Brittany pulled away to mould their lips together. Her arms went around Santana's waist and Santana's snaked their way around Britt's neck.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, just letting the water carry them down the beach in a swash and backwash motion.

"We need to get closer to shore before we end up out at sea." Santana stated, pulling away and leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"Yeah." Brittany agreed. They both swam their way back to the sandy surface where they saw the younger guests laying down on the sun loungers.

"Britt, don't say anything. It might make things awkward as they're staying for a couple of days," Santana informed quietly.

Brittany wasn't too happy, but Santana had a point.

"Had nice kisses in the sea did we?" Cody asked, not even looking at the older couple.

Santana looked at her girlfriend and smiled "The best." She leaned into Brittany and kissed her again just because she could.

"Nice..." Cody trailed off, looking at the couple.

Their tongues met and danced between the kiss and Santana put everything she felt for Brittany in that kiss. Every emotion she had, every thought she had all the great times the girls had, Santana thought about and kissed her girlfriend remembering every moment whether it were good or bad.

Brittany pulled back first and sighed as she brought Santana into a hug.

"I love kissing you," Brittany whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Not as much as I love everything about you," was her girlfriends reply.

"You're right, I love it more," Brittany rasped seductively into the Latina's ear.

"I can't wait to for tonight," Santana smirked at the porcelain girl.

"What's happening tonight?" Brittany asked, genuinely confused.

"You'll see, baby. You'll see." Santana gripped Brittany's ass and pulled back to peck to her girlfriend's nose.

"Well, I do love surprises."

* * *

"Okay, girls are you settled?" Gloria asked, peeking her head into the in the guest room.

The girls mumbled a quick yes and Gloria shut the door.

Gloria then went to Sam's room and knocked before poking her head around the door and asking him.

Sam replied and Gloria then knocked on Santana and Brittany's door. She heard shuffling on the other side before a quick "Come in" from her daughter's girlfriend.

"Where's Santana?" Gloria asked.

Brittany quickly thought of something. "Bathroom," she said too quickly.

Gloria looked at Santana's bathroom door and the light was on so she nodded. "Okay, get some sleep now." And with that she left the room.

After she had left Brittany lifted up the blanket to reveal Santana with her head near Brittany's crotch.

"Keep going," Brittany moaned, pushing the Latinas head into her more.

"That was close," Santana mumbled into the warm, wet flesh.

"Uh huh," her girlfriend replied briefly.

Santana moaned as she re-entered her girlfriend with her tongue.

"God, San. You feel so good," Britt moaned, bucking her hips into the Latina's face.

"You taste even better," Santana mumbled.

Santana moved her hand to Brittany's bra covered breast and squeezed gently causing Brittany to let her head fall back on the pillows in pure ecstasy. Santana twirled her tongue around inside of her girlfriend and she cried out her name as she came undone.

Santana rode out her girlfriend's orgasm and let her have her moment of pure bliss, then cleaned up.

"After doing that three times in a row, I'm spent." Santana groaned, as her head hit the pillows.

"Babe, you get me amazingly every time." Brittany smiled, looking at her girlfriend who looked completely tired. "Do you want to just cuddle now?" Brittany asked slowly, putting her long pale arms around Santana.

"This is why I love you." Santana moved into Brittany's half naked body and rested her head in front of Brittany's so she could see her.

"Was the massage good?" Santana asked, linking her fingers with Britt's.

"It was amazing. You have really talented fingers." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"That's what she said," Santana giggled.

"That's what who said?" Brittany asked, with a hurt expression.

"Oh no, Britt, it's a joke. I made it sound dirty," Santana tried to explain, but Brittany didn't get it.

"Don't worry babe, it's just a stupid joke." She kissed Brittany, rested her head over her heart and let her beating chest send her into a well deserved deep sleep.

* * *

Santana and Brittany sat down at the table with their coffee and a bagel.

"What do you want to do today, Tana?" Mia asked, casually walking through the kitchen at 8:00am wide awake.

"Morning, Mia. Actually me and B have to get heading off to school. We already missed a day yesterday. We can't do it again." Santana took a bite out of her bagel as Brittany rubbed her still sleepy eyes.

"Oh...that sucks. Is Sam going too?" Mia sat down at the table and Hope brought her over a bowl of cereal and orange juice.

Sam came into the kitchen dressed and put his school bag near the doorway.

"Yeah I'm going." he answered.

The girls finished their breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed. As Santana was about to walk into her bedroom Gloria came out and stopped her.

"Oh, Santana, I'm throwing a party tomorrow night for hope. There's going to be a lot of adults so why don't you ask a few friends from school if they want to come?" Gloria suggested.

Santana looked at Brittany "Mami, I don't have a lot of friends," Santana said quietly.

Brittany nudged her girlfriend's shoulder. "You could ask Kurt and the glee club. We were talking about joining, and this could help us get in."

"Oh yeah, I guess I could invite them. You're such a genius." Santana smiled at Britt who smiled back.

"Okay. So only invite people who are respectable. Santana, I don't need teenagers fornicating in my house." Gloria warned then walking towards the stairs.

"Will do, Mami." Santana replied and walked in her room with Brittany.

* * *

**Okay so that's it... End of chapter.**

**I'd like be super thankful if you all review. Hey it even might get you a FASTER UPDATE... but I'm sure if you don't want to I can just wait a while till I update again. Come on guys REVIEW it's killing me to know what you're all thinking about this story. I can't read minds although that would be AWESOME!**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


	11. Party Time!

**Safe to say - chapter 11- Party Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the Cheerio's to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way**

**This chapter isn't my longest but it's good. Also a friend of mine has helped me come up with a story line that's coming up so I hope you'll like the change, if not then still it'll get better in the end *Pinkie swears***

**Another little shoot-out for my gurl Hlnwst, read her stories! All of them! Such an amazing friend and writer!**

**Back to the story...**

* * *

The bell rang throughout the school and everyone packed away their things before leaving.

It was Spanish class and Mr Shue looked as if he was eager to get out of the class as soon as possible.

Santana got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Excuse me Mr Shue?" she asked politely and waited for him to finish writing a note down.

"Yeah, um me and my girlfriend Brittany..." Santana motioned to the blonde who was putting her book into her bag, then doing the same with Santana's, "...Yeah, we would like to ask you if we could...could, erm, join the glee club? If of course you don't mind," she smiled.

Mr Shue looked up and smiled at the Latina. "Santana, I appreciate your politeness, but you can't just join glee club. You have to audition, and I'm guessing you would do a duet because there's two of you?"

Santana smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we'll perform for you...It is just you, right?" Santana asked a little insecure.

"Well no. You and Brittany would perform in the choir room in front of the glee club." Mr Shue looked over at Brittany who was writing on a piece of paper with a blue crayon. He looked back at Santana with furrowed brows.

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled at her girlfriend. "I guess I-we could do that." She nodded.

"Great, actually we have glee now, if you could perform that would be great," Mr Shue said enthusiastically.

Santana looked up at Brittany again she was nodding to her.

"Alright, we'll do it!"

* * *

"Okay, guys, so I know we've all been a little down that we couldn't get enough people to join, but we have two people coming in to audition so be nice. May I present you, Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pierce," Mr Shue introduced the couple as they entered the room, smiling. Everyone clapped and some people were a little shocked that Santana was going to be performing.

"Okay, we're going to be singing Christina Aguilera's _Beautiful_." Santana stated confidently and nodded to the pianist. Soft notes filled the choir room.

_Don't look at me_

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, feel so ashamed

Santana looked to the floor, then as the next lyric came she sung it proudly and with courage.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
No matter what we do  
No matter what we say

Brittany sung back up and their voices mashed incredibly.

_And everywhere we go  
The sun will always, always shine!_

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

The last note carried on as the choir room burst into applause. Rachel Berry wiped her teary eyes and stood up, clapping her meaty hands together.

Santana took Brittany's hand and brought her into a hug, discreetly hiding her face into the crook of the taller girl's neck. Brittany pulled away and brought Santana into a kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Brittany stated, wiping her girlfriend's eyes.

"I think we just gained two new members!" Mr Shue announced, clapping over to the front. "Take a seat girls." He pointed to the two empty chairs in the back of the room.

They both walked to the back of the choir room, fist pounding everyone. They sat down and instantly moved their chairs closer together, Santana rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and just watched the hour go by.

* * *

"Okay guys, so my mom is holding this lame party and she said I could invite you all. We'd be separate from the older bunch. We're going to be either in the basement or upstairs," Santana spoke up at the end of glee club. Everyone was paying attention and most were nodding.

"Alright! Friday night party!" some mohawked boy said enthusiastically, Santana smiled and nodded.

"Is there going to be alcohol?" Finn the ex most popular guy at the school asked.

"Yes, but my mom doesn't want us drinking so I'll be sneaky," Santana explained.

"Awesome! I'm coming!" Finn stated.

The rest of the group smiled and nodded apart from Rachel.

"What's wrong, hobbit?" Santana grunted.

"Well, I personally think that it's wrong to drink underage so we should all reconsider drinking, because really-" Santana cut her off before she rambled about shit that she didn't care about.

"Look Rachel if you don't want to drink then don't, more for me," Brittany elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

"So you're all coming then?" Santana asked one final time.

"Yes!" was a very loud answer from everyone.

* * *

"Okay so if you'll just go through there, down the steps and you're there," Santana explained to the mohawked boy who was called Puck. Her mom agreed that the teenagers would have their separate party in the basement.

Santana went into the kitchen and brought out two boxes of beer. She brought them to the basement where the party was starting to get going. There was a lounge of sofas set up in a U shape in front of a 50' inch plasma TV. In one of the corners was a DJ booth with speakers placed all around the room and at the moment a hip hop song was playing in the background.

Santana set the beers down in the middle of the U shape and opened one of the boxes to take a beer for herself. She cracked the lid and took a swig.

"You have a really cool basement, Santana," Rachel admired as she took a seat on one of the three sofas.

"Thanks, Rachel," Santana smiled.

Because Santana was too occupied on setting things up she didn't really have enough time to pick the perfect outfit and so she settled for dark skinny jeans and a purple Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

The Latina hadn't seen her girlfriend yet, so she was probably still getting dressed.

_Maybe I should check on her_, Santana thought to herself. She picked up another beer for Brittany and headed upstairs.

Santana knew that Gloria wouldn't exactly agree to her having two cases if beer because she was a nurse after all. So she snuck to her room where Brittany was doing up her shirt.

The blonde was wearing denim shorts and a tight fitted white blouse - to say she looked hot would've been an understatement. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was down, straightened and she had light makeup on.

"Wow," was all Santana could say before she was brought into a tight hug from Brittany.

They pulled back and Santana kissed her quickly and handed her the beer.

"Thanks." Brittany nodded.

"Pretty much everyone is here, you ready?" Santana informed taking another swig.

Brittany nodded, putting her phone in her bra.

By the time they were in the basement everyone from glee club was here either dancing, drinking, sitting or making out. Santana took another swig from her beer then put it down. She walked over to the DJ booth and lowered the music so she could speak.

"Okay, I'm going to put on a slow song. I want to see every one up and dancing, I don't care if you're dating them or not just dance with someone," Santana clicked play on a song and it started to play.

Santana picked one of the best love songs _Take My Breath Away._

She walked over to Brittany and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked, looking intently into her girlfriend's crystal blue orbs.

"You can have as many as you'd like."

Santana kissed her hand and lead them over to a small gap for them to dance. She wrapped her caramel arms around Brittany's milky neck and they began to sway to the beat.

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place and time  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
_  
Santana spun Brittany and sang the chorus to her girlfriend.

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say

This time Brittany spun Santana and she sang the chorus to her, adding a kiss at the end.

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
_  
Santana deepened the kiss and her hands began to fall to her taller girlfriend's perfect ass. Brittany moaned as Santana gave it a gentle squeeze.

_Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching everything motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted my the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Throughout the rest of the song they kissed and swayed. The next song played and ruined the moment happening between every couple.

Santana internally groaned and pulled away from Brittany and brought them over to the sofa that faced the TV. She sat down and pulled Brittany into her lap so the blonde was straddling her.

Santana's hands roamed her girlfriend's ass, squeezing and massaging thoroughly. Brittany dived for Santana's neck and began kissing and sucking on the caramel flesh.

The Latina tilted her head to give her girlfriend more access to her neck. Brittany kissed down her collarbone and back up kissing up near her ear when she whispered, "I want you so bad." Brittany licked the shell of Santana's ear and sucked on her lobe.

Santana moaned and nodded. Brittany kissed her girlfriend deeply before hopping off her lap and pulling her up. Santana pulled her girlfriend upstairs where Sam, Mia, Cody and Hayley were heading do the basement.

"Sam, Mia don't you touch that alcohol," Santana warned then dragged her girlfriend upstairs, sneaking past the living room so they wouldn't be seen.

Once they were upstairs Brittany pushed Santana into the wall and ground her ass against the Latina's front. Santana moved blonde hair and kissed and sucked at milky skin.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Santana grabbed Brittany around the waist and pulled her into their dark bedroom.

Santana leaned against their door and listened for who it could be. She heard a mans laugh and sighed.

_Thank God it wasn't my mom_, the Latina thought.

Brittany took off her blouse and pressed her body against Santana's. As soon as the blonde was pushed up against Santana she turned them around so Brittany back hit the door with a pleasurable moan.

Santana then took off her polo shirt and dropped it on the floor. She mashed their lips together in a quickly heated kiss. Brittany started working on Santana's jeans so the Latina worked on the blondes shorts.

Once they were both standing in nothing but their underwear, Santana grabbed both of her girlfriend's legs and wrapped them around her own waist.

Brittany started kissing down the caramel skin and toyed with Santana's boobs.

Santana moved her hand between them and cupped her girlfriend's heated sex. Brittany bucked into Santana's touch and moaned.

The Latina rubbed down the blonde's folds and pushed the material that hindered her path to one side.

With a worked up blonde grasping on to her, Santana plunged two fingers into her girlfriend while rubbing at her clit with her thumb.

Brittany moaned again and bucked into Santana more, wanting nothing more then to release herself.

"How do you want it, baby?" Santana husked into her ear, licking and sucking on her lobe.

The blonde moaned again before answering. "Shit! Hard! Santana fuck me," she moaned.

Santana started pumping into her girlfriend and Brittany let her head fall against the door hard.

The Latina then kissed her exposed chest, kissed up and down her collarbone, shoulders and neck.

"Uh, San, faster!" Brittany moaned quietly.

"What was that, baby? I couldn't quite hear you," Santana teased.

She plunged in hard and the blonde squealed. "Faster!" she husked into Santana's ear.

Santana kissed her and began to pick up the speed. Brittany started to shake; she was close.

With a last hard flick to her clit, Brittany came undone, moaning quietly into Santana's shoulder and kissing it.

Once the blonde had stopped shaking, she was limp on the Latina. Santana kissed her shoulder and slipped out of her and moved the now ruined material back over her core.

Even in a barely lit room Santana could see her girlfriend's juices on her fingers. She wanted to taste her girlfriend. So she did. She licked her fingers clean. Santana moaned at the taste of Brittany and remembered that she was so horny.

Brittany unwrapped her legs and found her balance on the floor. Santana smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Brittany pulled up her shorts and moved Santana over to the bed.

"Your turn, baby," the blonde husked.

* * *

"Wonder what you guys have been doing the past hour?" Puck teased as he saw the couple coming back down into the basement.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend as images of her girlfriend's come face erupted her brain. Santana raised an eyebrow at her and turned to Puck.

"Yeah, well, whatever we were doing doesn't concern you in the slightest, Puckerman," Santana spat.

Puck put his hands in the air and walked away.

"You want another beer?" Brittany asked.

"I'd love one."

The couple sat down next to each other on the sofa and drank their beer.

After a short while Puck came over to them with a bottle of vodka. "Hey you guys want to play a game?"

Santana raised a brow at the bottle and nodded.

"Alright, everyone come and sit down," Puck announced, turning the music off.

Everyone sat down and Puck handed them a shot of vodka - except Mia and Sam; they had a can of Coke.

"Right, here's the deal. We're playing never have I ever. The rules are if what someone says is true then you down your glass, if not true, don't drink," Puck explained. "I'll go first, never have I ever had sex with a guy,"

Quinn, Tina, Hayley, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and surprisingly Brittany downed their glass.

Once Brittany drank, she explained to Santana. "Cheerios camp, alien invasion."

Santana sat back and nodded.

"Okay me next. Never have I ever had sex other than my room," Blaine stated.

Santana and Brittany downed their glass and laughed. Everyone looked at them and laughed.

Hayley was next. "Never have I ever cheated." She looked at Santana and smiled, waiting for her to drink.

No one drank from their glass and she stood up and pointed to Santana. "Drink!" she shouted.

Everyone looked at Santana and her cheeks started going red. She looked at Brittany, remembering how her and Hayley had kissed. Brittany was looking at Hayley and grabbed Santana's glass, putting it down.

Cody pulled Hayley down onto the sofa and told her to shut up.

Quinn cleared her throat and spoke up. "Never have I ever had sex with someone more than two years older than me."

Puck downed his glass and everyone laughed at him. He had a thing for cougars.

Kurt and Blaine stood up and announced they should go home, Rachel and Finn stood too along with Tina and Mike.

Once they were all gone, Santana played more music and laid on the sofa with Brittany in front of her.

Santana downed another two shots of vodka and felt really sick. She closed her eyes and cuddled up to her girlfriend.

* * *

She must have fallen to sleep because she woke up the next morning laying in her bed naked.

The shower was running and she sighed. She had the worst headache ever.

Santana got up and saw some meds and a glass of water on her night stand. She guessed they were for her and took them.

After that she lay back down on her pillow and rubbed at her eyes. She woke up from an extremely hot dream.

She was lying with Brittany on the sofa when Hayley came over to Brittany and poured her beer all over them. Brittany got up and slapped Hayley around the face and Cody pulled Hayley upstairs. Brittany then picked up the sleeping Santana and carried her upstairs.

Once they were upstairs Brittany took off all her clothes then stripped Santana. Santana's hair was wet from the beer so Brittany ran a bath for them, she carried Santana to the bath and got in and washed her.

Santana was drunk out of her face, she laid back against the blonde and felt her hard nipples in her back. Santana moaned and kissed Brittany, her hands started to roam further down her body and touched her sex. The blonde played with her clit rubbing and flicking at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Santana came hard, the water added a special something to her orgasm. She moaned loudly into the bathroom. And Brittany never moved her hand, it only ventured south until milky fingers were circling her wet core. Santana manoeuvred her own hand around her back and started playing with Brittany's sex.

They stayed in the bath having sex until they were pruned. Brittany washed her and her girlfriend's hair and then got out.

After she got out, she dried both of them and went to sleep.

Santana smiled at her dream. It made her all hot and bothered just thinking about it.

The water stopped and Brittany cane out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

This didn't help Santana's libido.

* * *

**Okay so it's not the longest chapter but hey :)**

**Also if you like this story then read my other one The Latina Present. If you already**

**do then power to you my friend.**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


	12. I Wouldnt Take Me For A Heart Breaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters, only this story!**

**Summary: Santana Lopez was an ex cheerleader in high school she had it all before she lost it as she didn't fit in and left the Cheerio's to pursue her education. That's all she needed until she met a particular blonde who changed her life in more than one way**

**Okay this chapter is something a little different, I hope you enjoy it as much as me and my beta did :)**

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Hey, daddy," Brittany smiled to her father as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Hello to you too, sweetie," James chuckled.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Santana asked from her chair.

"Like a new penny," James smiled at the Latina and pulled away from his daughter. "I trust Sam is being a respectful guest?" James asked Santana.

"Oh yes! Sam is like the little brother I never had," Santana smiled at the blonde boy who waited for his hug from his father.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said waving at Santana, almost in a shooing motion.

"Well, I did raise him well. Now come here, kiddo." James lifted his son and gave him a tight hug.

"Dad, watch the stitches," Brittany warned, now sitting on her girlfriend's lap.

"Brittany, let me have some fun. I'm not eighty years old." James put Sam back on the ground and sat down.

"Sorry dad..." Brittany trailed off.

The room went silent for a while. Santana held Brittany's hand and caressed it for a while.

The male nurse came into the room with James' things.

"Here you go sir. And just sign here. That's lovely," the nurse looked at the family and smiled.

"Are we all done here?" James asked impatiently.

"Yes, sir. I believe we are. You are now fit enough to leave the premises." The nurse left the room and waited for them to escort them on their way.

Once outside of the hospital James took a big breath of fresh air.

"Are we going back home?" Sam asked walking to Santana's car.

"Yes, son. Yes we are," James replied.

Santana unlocked the car and Brittany got in the front of the car with her girlfriend while James and Sam both got in the back.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Santana. I'll be sure to pick up Sam and Britt's things soon," James said, getting out of the car with Sam.

"Oh no, I'll bring them over. Everything is packed so I'll just drop them off later," Santana smiled at the man.

"Well, if you're sure."

"I sure am."

"Okay. Are you coming in, Brittany?" James asked the blonde who was still seated in the car.

"No, I'll help San bring back our stuff," Brittany smiled at her girlfriend.

"Okay, just don't stay out too long. Bye, girls," James waved them away.

"Bye," they answered at the same time.

James walked away from the car as Santana drove off.

"I can't believe it's been so long," Brittany said into the quiet car.

"Yeah. It's going to be really weird not having you around anymore," Santana pouted as they stopped at a red light.

"I'll still come over every day. Just not for so long because I have to take care of dad and Sam."

"I'm going to miss you so much," Santana looked up as the lights turned green, signalling for her to go.

"I know...But this could also be good. I mean I have my dad back, and you...you have..." Brittany thought about what her girlfriend might have earned from this new change.

"Nothing..." Santana trailed off, strictly keeping her eyes on the road.

* * *

Santana and Brittany both lay in each other's arms naked their breathing was ragged as they recovered from their highs. Santana was threading her fingers through her girlfriend's long blonde hair.

Brittany was thinking about her future with her girlfriend.

"San?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"San, do you plan on having children when you're older?" Brittany turned around so she was facing her girlfriend.

Santana stroked Brittany's cheek and took a deep breath. "I don't know. I've never really thought about having something rip my vagina open," she laughed.

"San, I'm serious," Brittany pouted.

"What's brought all this on, babe?" Santana asked, kissing her pout away.

"Nothing. I was just asking." Brittany sat up on Santana's bed and pulled the sheets to her chest.

"Where are you going?" Santana whined, sitting up.

"Nowhere. I'm getting dressed." The blonde got up and picked up her panties and pulled them on then put her bra on.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Santana pulled the blonde closer to her and kissed her toned stomach.

"Nothing's wrong." Brittany moved away.

Santana rubbed her temples and stood up. She walked over to where Brittany was and hugged her from behind.

"I can't help you, unless you tell me," Santana whispered in her ear.

Just then Brittany's phone buzzed. Santana let her go so she could look at the text. Brittany read it

From: Sam

Dad's crying. Don't know what to do. He told me to go away. Come home!

Brittany sighed and got dressed "My dad's crying. Can you take me home please?" Brittany turned around to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed."

* * *

Santana stopped the car outside Brittany's house. The blonde looked at her and said a simple, "Thanks," and left the car.

No kiss. No hug. No nothing.

Santana got out of the car and helped Brittany bring the luggage to the porch.

Brittany never said a word to her the whole time. She was pissed. Maybe at her.

But she didn't do shit. The Latina was as confused as Lord Tubbington when the blonde spoke to him.

She needed to speak to her about it. Not yet, when she's less pissed.

* * *

Brittany shut her front door and sighed. She never thought she would hate being in her house so much. Too many memories.

Although they'd only been living in Lima for a short period of time, she felt like she'd been there a lifetime. With Santana for a lifetime.

And to say she was pissed was an understatement. She was pissed because she had to look after her father and brother. And on top if that she hated her house.

"Britt?" Sam called from the top of the stairs.

Brittany looked up and saw Sam holding her suitcase and duffel bag.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Dad said we're moving," Sam stated and left her bags at the top of the stairs.

Brittany walked around the house for her father but couldn't find him. She ran upstairs and found him in his room emptying his draws into his suitcase.

"Dad, why are we leaving?" Brittany asked, sitting on his bed.

"Because," he spat.

"Dad, please."

"I-I can't be in this house anymore, Brittany. Please just pack your things."

"No. I'm staying," Brittany stood up and folded her arms.

"Ha, no you're not. Pack now," James turned around and stepped closer to Brittany. She backed away.

"Dad, please. I have everything here. I can't just leave Santana. I go to school here," she retorted.

"Yeah? Well you'll find someone else in Arizona."

"Dad, are you kidding me? I love her, more then I love you right now." Tears filled the blonde's eyes.

"_FUCKING PACK YOUR THINGS!_" James shouted at his daughter.

Brittany took out her phone which James snatched out of get hand and threw it at the wall.

"What's the matter with you?" Brittany was now crying.

James just went back to packing his things.

Brittany left his room with a slam. She ran into her room after getting her duffel bag.

She'd lost. She had to go. For Sam. He was only eleven. She had to be there for him.

She reluctantly packed her things.

"How am I supposed to tell San?" Brittany panicked.

* * *

There stood Santana Lopez, who used to be badass until her secret came out, now holding the biggest bouquet of red roses the store had. She felt kind of stupid walking down the street with them but she didn't care. They were for her girlfriend after all.

She could see Brittany's house from the end of the street. She could also see Sam carrying some black boxes into his dad's car. _Aww, he's so helpful,_Santana thought.

As the Latina came closer to her girlfriend's house she saw Brittany arise from it completely oblivious of her arrival.

Santana stayed quiet until she tripped over some raised pavement. "Oh fuck," she muttered, brushing it off.

Brittany turned at her car and saw a huge bunch of red roses she couldn't see Santana's face. She smiled at whoever was carrying them _Whomever they're for must be special,_she thought.

Santana stopped as she reached her girlfriend. She moved the roses so she could see her.

"Hey," Santana spoke firmly.

"Hi," Brittany answered.

Santana looked down at the roses and extended them out to her girlfriend.

"I got you some flowers," Santana said simply.

"Uh, San...I have to tell you something," Brittany muttered.

James came out of the house and slammed the door shut before locking it.

"Brittany, wrap it up," he said and walked to the car.

Brittany turned her full attention to her girlfriend. "San...we're, uh...we're leaving town." Brittany's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Wait, what? No! Why?" Santana shook her head violently, tears threatening to fall from her mocha orbs.

"Dad can't handle being here anymore." Brittany now started to cry for like the millionth time that day.

"You're going too?"

"I have no choice. Otherwise I'd be here with you." Brittany reached for her girlfriend's hand but Santana stepped back.

"Don't!" she said firmly. "So what happens now?" Santana asked indicating to her and Brittany.

"I don't know. But long distance doesn't always work," Brittany added.

"So what? We're breaking up?"

"I think we have to. It's not fair on either of us if we can't see each other,"

"Okay," Santana said almost breathlessly.

"I'm sorry..." Brittany said and pulled Santana into a hug.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Santana muttered into their embrace.

"Brittany, get in the car," James said and started the car.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too, San. I love you."

"I love you too."

Brittany pulled away from their embrace, Santana opened the car door for her girlfriend as the blonde got in. Instantly Brittany rolled down the window and pulled Santana down for one last kiss.

"I'm going to find you again if it's the last thing I do..." Brittany muttered.

Her father obnoxiously drove off leaving a heartbroken Santana behind.

"Not if I find you first."

* * *

The walk home from her girlfriend's, well ex-girlfriend's house, was one of the longest treks Santana had ever done.

Santana's makeup was half way down get face and her eyes felt so heavy from all the crying.

She was still clutching onto the bouquet of crimson roses as she walked through her front door.

"Hey, mija," Gloria called from the kitchen.

Santana stayed silent as she made her way to the kitchen. She felt like a hopeless teenager. She needed her mama's advice and comfort.

Santana walked behind her mom and hugged her waist, starting to sob into her back.

"Mija! What's wrong?" Gloria asked, turning around and cupping her beautiful daughter's cheeks.

Santana opened her mouth but nothing came out her throat was like the Sahara Desert, Gloria handed her a glass of water which she drank in a huge chug.

"She-Brittany's gone," Santana wept.

* * *

**Hey guys don't kill me! I have plans :) good plans *pinky swear***

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


End file.
